Bella's Buns!
by Louise23
Summary: When Bella and Alice open their own bakery, what will happen when the clumsy Bella lands in hospital? Btw, I am rubbish at summaries, please read!  Rated M for lemons. AH. Same pairings.  Hope you enjoy! :D
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey! This is only my second fanfic...please go easy on me!**

**I started it in Bella's point of view, but I'm not sure if I will do it in any other characters point of view yet. We will just have to see how the story flows...**

**Here is the full summary:**

**Bella Swan and Alice Brandon have been best friends ever since they can remember. They are finally achieving their life long dream of opening their own bakery. But, what will happen when Bella gets admitted to hospital by her clumsy behaviour.**

**There may be some future lemons.**

**All the characters are human.**

**All the same pairings (more or less...)**

* * *

><p><strong>BPOV<strong>

'BELLA SWAN GET YOUR LAZY ASS OUT OF BED RIGHT NOW!'

'Wha…what's going on?' I replied, my voice barely above a whisper compared to this persons shouting.

As I slowly began to open my eyes, I was blinded by the bright light that was in my room. I quickly shut them again, only to be shouted at some more.

'I WARNED YOU. YOU HAVE FIVE SECONDS BEFORE I DRAG YOU OUT OF THIS BED ISABELLA.'

I made my second attempt to open my eyes, and did so rather successfully. There, standing at the end of my bed, was my best friend Alice Brandon.

'Alice, what the hell are you doing here? In my house? How did you get in?' I asked, pretty confused by the situation.

'Silly, I got in through the door. Anyway, you said you would be up and dressed by 8:30 a.m. Since it is now 9:30 a.m. I thought I would come and wake you up myself.' She said all this in her usual high pitched overly excited sing-song voice.

'Who let you in?' I needed answers; I was getting more and more confused.

'Your dad. I knocked on the door and he let me in. Pretty much the way everyone gets into houses. Except burglars. But, why would I burgle my friend's house? I mean, I could just pret-'

'Ok, Ali, I get the idea. You can shut up now.' She tended to do this a lot. She could keep talking forever, so I had to shut her up all the time.

'Ok. Well, I laid out some clothes for you today. They are comfy-chic. Since we are doing hard word they are comfortable, but still fashionable!' She gets way too excited about clothes…and comfy-chic? I will never fully understand this woman…

'Ok, ok, I'm up. I didn't realise this day would consist of so much work. If you would let me have a shower and get dressed, we can start.' I said, still not properly awake, so a cold shower would be just the right thing (and coffee…of course!).

'Alright-y! I will go make you and your dad some breakfast while you get ready!' She said as she skipped out of my bedroom, whistling a song. Alice was another thing to get you awake and lively in the mornings.

I grabbed the clothes Alice had put out and hopped into the shower. I made sure to turn it down, then got on with washing my hair with my favourite strawberry shampoo. Once out, I half dried my hair and put it in a ponytail to keep it away from my face.

Then, I put on my _comfy-chic_ clothes and opened the door. Immediately, I was hit by the smell of freshly cooked waffles and coffee. I practically ran downstairs (tripping along the way, of course) and grabbed a big mug of coffee.

'Someone's more active now!' Alice winked at me.

'Well, since I smelt waffles, I just had to come check them out!' I said, both of us laughing at my love of food.

I will admit; there is nothing better than food. Everyone knows it. It's not as if I'm fat though. I eat and eat but I never put on any weight. I guess you could call me lucky.

I noticed my dad, Charlie, had also smelt waffles to which he was now eating like there was no tomorrow!

I quickly grabbed a plate, so that I could grab some before he ate them all. They were the most delicious waffles ever! I had mine with syrup and blueberries, and they sure were the best way to wake you up in the morning!

'Well, dad, me and Alice are probably going to get going now. We have a lot of packing to do today.' I said, giving him a hug and a kiss as we left.

'So, Ali, how are we going to transport all our stuff and the stuff we have bought to the bakery? I mean, even if we use my truck, we still aren't going to have enough room.' I said, getting kinda worried as I had only just thought about this now. Usually Alice was so prepared.

'Don't worry, I have it all sorted. When have you ever known me to be unorganised?' She asked, and I began to laugh. I couldn't actually believe I had doubted her.

'Ok mighty Alice, what form of transport shall we be using today then? I said, with a mock salute at the end. She began laughing.

'Ah, now, I am surprised you haven't noticed it.' She said, grinning and holding back a laugh.

'Notice wha- oh, right, that's kinda awkward!' I said, and we both started laughing at me.

Standing right in front of my house, was a huge lorry, that looked big enough to fit my house it.

'So, who's gonna drive this beast then?' I said, secretly hoping Alice would step forward. How the heck were you supposed to drive this thing?

'Don't worry, Bella, I can drive it. How do you think it got here? Fairies?' She mockingly asked.

We both jumped in to the cabin, and Alice set off.

Firstly, we went to our bakery, to check it out. We did this about once a day, because we were both so excited. This had been our dream ever since we were kids, to open our own bakery. Since now we were actually fulfilling that dream, we couldn't believe it.

**FLASHBACK!**

'Come on, please! You know you want to go shopping with me! And it's only to Port Angeles; it's not as if I am dragging you to Seattle!' Alice whined to me.

So, I reluctantly agreed to go shopping with her. Since she was my best friend, she would always drag me shopping with her. I tried to protest as much as I could, but it never worked. I'm not even sure why I still tried.

Anyway, and hour later we were in Port Angeles. We looked around several clothes shops, with Alice buying us both (I tried to refuse, but she always insisted on buying me clothes, since her family was loaded) mountains of clothes in hundreds of shopping bags.

My feet were pretty worn out, and that was all I was thinking out.

'!' Alice screamed out, interrupting my thoughts. She had dropped all her shopping bags and was screaming and pointing.

'ALI!' I shouted to get her attention 'What the hells the matter? You nearly gave me a heart attack!' I wasn't lying.

'I'm sorry, Bells, but look!' She said, still squealing, but anything was better than screaming.

Then I saw what she was looking at. I had to hold back my own scream.

'Oh. My. God.' I breathed out.

'I know. This is it. It is perfect. Oh, Bells, we HAVE to get this!' I was surprised by how calm she had managed to be.

I instantly grabbed my cell from my pocket and called the realtors number.

'Hello, Jones Realtors, how may I help you?' The reception lady politely asked.

'Hello, my name is Bella Swan and I was wondering if I could speak to someone about a viewing?' I asked in my most professional tone of voice.

'Yes, now, which building is it that you would like to view?'

'It is 59 St Peabody Street in Port Angeles. I believe it is a bakery?' I half asked, half stated.

'Yes, it is, our realtor Jasper Whitlock will be round in approximately 20 minutes to give you a viewing. Is that ok?'

'Yes, that most definitely is. Thank you.' I said, as I was more than thankful we could view it now.

'You're welcome, have a good day, bye for now.'

'You too, bye.' I said, smiling at Alice.

'What did they said?' She asked, almost exploding with joy.

'They confirmed it was a bakery…and…WE CAN VIEW IT IN 20 MINUTES!' I said, screaming at the end of my sentence!

'Really! Oh, that's wonderful!' She was gleaming with joy.

'Yeah! They said a guy named Jasper Whitlock would be showing us round!' I don't know why I was giving her details, I just thought I should.

'Oh, I wonder if he's fit!' Alice squealed as we made our way over to the bench.

We spent the next 20 minutes sat discussing whether we thought Jasper would be cute, muscly, fit or ugly. Alice pretty much decided that if he was fit and cute she was going to flirt with him. I just laughed along not really believing she would!

We saw a car approach with the name 'Jones Realtors' written on the side, so we made our way towards it. We almost (well, I say almost, but Alice actually did) skipped with excitement to the car.

'Hello, I take it you are Bella Swan?' Jasper said, holding his hand out. He was kind of cute, I will admit. He was fairly tall, and had honey blonde curly hair. I saw the look in Alice's eye, and left him for her. Even if it wasn't for Alice, I'm not sure if I would have particularly flirted with him, seeing as he wasn't really my type.

I shook his hand back, and introduced him to Alice.

'Yes, I am Bella. This is my friend Alice Brandon, who will also be looking around the bakery with us.' I said, politely.

'Hello Alice, what a pleasure to meet you. And you too Bella. Should we go inside then?' I could immediately tell he was interested in Alice, and only acknowledged me to not be rude. Alice seemed to notice this as well.

'What a pleasure to meet you too.' Alice said in her sweetest voice.

I let out a soft chuckle, which earned me a punch in the arm. Despite her size, she can punch pretty hard.

After looking round the bakery for a while, I was even more certain this was perfect. It even had an apartment upstairs, with two bedrooms, so me and Alice could happily live in it. It was great seeing the bakery, and I think Jasper enjoyed it as well, seeing as him and Alice spent the entire time flirting.

I didn't mind though. I was more than happy for my friend.

'So, what do you girls think of the place then?' Jasper was quite a nice realtor. He didn't push us to buy the building, but then, we were pretty set on it already.

'I loved it; I loved how authentic it was!' Alice exclaimed, looking over to me to seek my opinion.

'I loved it too! It is the best one we have seen by a mile!' I truly meant it as well.

'Well, I have the paperwork with me right now. You can have some time alone to think, but, we could get some of the paperwork started if you would like.' Jasper politely offered.

Me and Alice looked at each other, then back to Jasper.

'I'm pretty sure we both love this place, so let's start the paperwork.' Alice squealed to Jasper.

**END OF FLASHBACK!**

'BELLA! OI! BELLS! EARTH TO BELLA! WE ARE HERE! REMEMBER?' Alice was yelling in my face.

'Oh, yeah, sorry, just, remembering when we first saw the bakery.' I said, making sure I wouldn't start reminiscing again.

'Oh, Bells. I should be the one reminiscing. I am the one who met my lovely boyfriend from it. Who, by the way, has offered to help us today!' She said, getting excited just by the sound of his name. They had been together 2 months, but they were completely inseparable. It was so sweet to watch.

We both got out of the huge lorry (which Alice had skilfully parked) and made our way towards our bakery. It still feels weird to think it's ours.

We unlocked the door and made our way inside. It was a lot cleaner and more organised from when we first saw it, but we still have a lot of work to be done.

We need to get all the tables, chairs, kitchen equipment, and other stuff inside. Then we need to organise everything. Then we need to get all the furniture for our apartment upstairs. Then we have to make sure everything is clean. Also, we have some painting to do as we didn't finish everything yesterday.

Man, we have a lot to do. But, Alice was happy as ever. She started skipping out the shop to the back of the truck.

'What are you doing?' I asked her, confused.

'Getting my stuff out, silly! I figured you would be late this morning, so I used the time to finish packing and loading it into the truck.' I should have known. This was typical Alice, all over.

I went over to help her with her boxes. I'm not sure what she put in those damn boxes, but they were flipping heavy!

After what seemed like forever we finally got all the boxes into our upstairs apartment. Although, some of them were kitchen stuff, we decided we would sort them out later, as most of the stuff was Alice's.

I was beginning to wonder how we would fit all of Alice's stuff in the apartment, let alone mine!

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks for reading, I really hope you enjoyed it.**

**If you did, please review, because then I will know whether to continue or not.**

**If I get 10 or more reviews I promise to update tomorrow!**

**Thanks for reading, take care :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey! I know I said I wanted 10 reviews, but I had nothing to do today so I thought I would get on with it and write this chapter.**

**It is Bella's point of view again.**

**Oh! I would just like to say how much I appreciate all of your reviews. I try to reply to each review, just so you know! :D**

* * *

><p><strong>BPOV<strong>

'Hey! Ali! I was just wondering; how are we going to fit all this stuff into our tiny apartment?' I asked. I admit; our apartment wasn't tiny. But, it certainly seemed that way seeing as Alice's boxes took up pretty much all the space.

'Chill, Bells. You don't own much stuff anyway? And some of the boxes are going downstairs. And some of the boxes are only half full, so…' She began rambling again.

'Ok, Ali, I get the idea. When did you say Jasper was coming round?' Once he was here, we could head back to my place to begin packing, which I was actually getting quite eager to do. Yep, being around Alice was definitely rubbing off on me…

'Ummm…I think he said any time around now.' She replied, glancing at her watch.

Right on cue, Jasper text Alice saying he was just outside. We both made our way down, making sure not to trip on the boxes (me especially). However, I failed, and fell right into one of the boxes.

Alice heard the crash from my fall, and turned around looking worried.

'Omg! Bella are you ok?' She seemed genuinely worried.

'Alice, I'm fine. You should know me by now. I'm always falling over something!' I said, laughing it off and carefully getting up.

She quickly ran to the door, and Jasper asked what took us so long.

'Bella fell over one of the boxes and fell on her face!' Alice said, trying not to laugh. She was the complete opposite of worried now. I could tell I was beginning to blush.

'Awww! Well, Bella, at least you did actually fall over _something_ this time, not just air!' Jasper said, and a full blush filled my face. I scowled at him and Alice, but it didn't last very long.

We all climbed into the lorry and made our way back to my house. Charlie was still there, so he offered to help. We gladly accepted as we had a lot of packing to do. I may not own as many possessions as Alice, but I still have a lot of stuff.

We spent the next few hours chucking various items into cardboards boxes, occasionally looking at the item and recalling a memory. I only did this a couple of times, but my dad the most.

When it was approaching lunch time, Alice offered to cook us all a meal, with Jasper going downstairs to help. Me and Charlie stayed upstairs to continue packing, when I saw his eyes welling up.

'You alright dad?' I asked, concerned for him.

'Yeah, I just can't believe my little Isabella has grown up so fast. I am so proud of you, sweetheart.' I felt my own eyes welling up, like his. I know how hard this must have been for him to admit.

'Thanks dad. You know, once I move out, I will always come and visit. And you can too, you know. Love you dad.' I said, as a single tear rolled down my cheek.

'Of course I will visit, Bells. If not for you, for the free bread and other goodies.' I laughed at my dad. I had only now realised that I wouldn't be living with him, and how much I would miss him.

'LUUUUNNNNNCCCCCCHHHHH!' I heard Alice shout from downstairs.

We went down and were greeted by the delicious smell of pasta with a homemade tomato and herb sauce with bits of bacon chopped up and sprinkled in. Alice was such a great cook!

After we finished eating, Charlie had to leave for his job as chief of police. As we were nearly done packing, Jasper called his sister and her boyfriend round to help us transport my stuff and get the bakery set up.

I had never met Jaspers sister or her boyfriend before, so I was a little anxious I would end up making a fool of myself or be a complete idiot. Both were very likely to happen.

I heard a knocking at the door, so I went to answer it.

'Hello, I'm Bella, you must be Jaspers sister, Rosalie, and her boyfriend, Emmett.' I said, smiling politely to these two strangers.

Rosalie was incredibly beautiful, and it made me feel ugly just standing near her. She had long, blond, honey coloured hair, much like Jaspers. Only it was straight, not curly.

Next to her, was Emmett who looked about the size of a bear. He had quite thick arms, but because of muscle, not fat. He had black hair, which was very short. He looked rather intimidating, so I made a mental note not to get on the wrong side of him. Or Rosalie, for that matter.

'Hey! Bellduck! How's it hangin'? I have heard so much about you from Jasper! He tells me how you can trip over air! Is that true? That is actually pretty cool!' He said, before pulling me into a very tight hug.

I think Rosalie saw the look on my face, as she pulled Emmett off me.

'So sorry about Emmett, he forgets how strong he is. And he refuses to call people by their actual names.' Rosalie said, and I felt myself blushing.

'So he was true about the blushing then, Bellduck?' Emmett asked me, which made me blush more. And Bellduck, what the heck was going on with that nickname.

'Anyway, _Bella_' Which I think she emphasised as a strong hint to Emmett to call me Bella 'You can call me Rose.'

'Ok, Rose and Emmett, would you like to come in.' I gestured into my house.

'Yes, thank you. Anyway, Emmett, where did you get the nickname _Bellduck_ from?' Rose asked him. I wasn't sure if I was supposed to be listening, but I didn't anyway.

'Well, I shortened Bella to Bell, and her last name is Swan, which is a bird that swims, like a duck. Then I just put them together. I have others if you want. Like Bellabee, Bellarina, ChimingBells, Bel-'

'Ok, I think we get the idea now!' Rose scolded him, complete with a smack on the head.

Jasper and Alice must have heard what was going on, as I heard them running down the stairs.

'Hey sis! Hey Emmett, and, what have you done now? I heard the unmistakeable sound of Rose hitting you!' Jasper said, holding in his laugh so as not to be hit as well.

'All I did was tell Bella some of my nicknames for her. You know, I think my favourite is Bellarina.' Emmett said, with a look of innocence on his face.

Everyone said their 'hello's' and we all chatted for a bit, getting to know each other.

I found out that Rosalie and Emmett are getting married soon. Rosalie Lillian Hale is her full name, and she is a model (which, I could have guessed, based on her looks). Emmett McCarty works in a garage (which he owns). Even though he may look rather intimidating, due to his size, he is actually very friendly, even if he does make quite a few jokes about me.

After we had all got to know each other, we resumed packing my things upstairs. As most of it was already packed, we only spent about an hour finishing and loading everything into the truck.

It was so good having Emmett and Rose here because they were both very strong and so made things a lot quicker. When we got to the bakery, Rose and Emmett seemed quite shocked by the amount of boxes there were already were in the apartment.

'How many people are moving in here?' Emmett said, rather shocked.

'Just me and Bella, why?' Alice seemed genuinely confused.

'Well, by the amount of boxes already, I would have thought there were about 20 of you!' Emmett said, to which Alice fell about laughing.

We spent the rest of the day unpacking mine and Alice's boxes. We finished quite late, so we were all pretty hungry.

'Anyone up for pizza?' I asked, pretty sure people would say yes.

'Yeah, I would like a Margarita.'

'I would like a Ham and Pineapple.'

'Ooooh! Can I have a Hawaiian?'

'Can I have a Meat Feast?'

'Make sure you get some get some garlic bread!'

When I called, I tried to remember what everyone had said, but it was a pretty big order. When the pizza's arrived, we all sat down in mine and Alice's new kitchen/dining room and tucked in.

They were pretty delicious pizza's, and everyone obviously agreed as they were gone pretty quickly.

'I thought you said Eddie was going to be coming to help?' Jasper asked Emmett and Rose. I didn't have a clue who 'Eddie' was.

'Ah, well, he was. But then he got called into the hospital. I meant to say, sorry.' Emmett said, and I still had no idea who 'Eddie' was. Alice must have been thinking the same thing.

'Not being rude, but, who the heck is 'Eddie'?' She asked everyone, but mainly Jasper.

'Oh, sorry, Eddie's real name is Edward, but we call him Eddie to annoy him. Eddie is mine and Jaspers best friend; we have known him ever since we were little. He works at the hospital, I'm surprised you haven't run into him Bellarina?' Emmett asked, laughing. There it was again, my blush. Even though I may be clumsy, I have never actually been to hospital before. I have only ever given myself minor injuries.

'Anyway, me and Emmett had better be off now, mainly before he says anything else stupid.' Rose said, giving me and Alice the look, that says she's annoyed with Emmett, but still loves him. We both started laughing, and Emmett looked at us.

'I wasn't that bad today' He whined '_mom'_ he added, under his breathe.

'It was fun meeting you guys, feel free to come along to our bakery, once we get it open.' I said, smiling at Emmett and Rose.

'Ok, by the way, what is the name of your bakery?' Emmett asked.

'Freshly Baked.' Alice said, rather proudly.

I was quite proud of our name too. We didn't just want our names then 'Bakery'. We wanted something a bit different. Also, everything was going to be baked freshly, so it was appropriate.

With that, Emmett and Rosalie left, leaving just me, Alice, and Jasper.

'Are you stopping over tonight Jasper?' I asked, but I don't know why. He was always staying over at Alice's house.

'Yeah, if that's alright?' He asked.

'Yep, that's fine. I think I might go lie in my bed now, anyway. I just got a new book, and I would like to start reading it.' I loved reading books, and the bakery was in just the right place, as there was a book shop right opposite.

'Ok, good night huns.' Alice said to me.

'Good night you two, and please, try not to be too loud!' I said, then promptly ran into my room to avoid getting attacked by Alice. She hated it when I referred to her sex life, especially in front of Jasper!

'BELLA SWAN I WILL KILL YOU!' I heard Alice scream then fell on my bed laughing my head off.

Man, I love Alice.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This chapter is a bit shorter than the first, but I thought this would be a good place to leave it!**

**If I get 10 reviews or more for this chapter then you lucky people will get another chapter today!**

**Also, I love getting reviews because you help me improve my story. So, if you have any suggestions on how to make it better, be sure to add them in your review. Like I said before, I reply to ever review.**

**Thank you, take care! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Here is chapter 3! Again in Bella's point of view!**

**I love hearing your thoughts, and silversorbet suggested that I put in a recipe:**

**Ingredients:**

**-1kg strong bread flower**

**-625ml tepid water**

**-30g fresh yeast**

**-2 tablespoons of sugar**

**-1 tablespoon of fine sea salt**

**Method:**

**Stage 1: Pile the flour onto a clean surface and make a large well in the centre. Pour half your water into the well, then add your yeast, sugar, and salt and stir with a fork.**

**Stage 2: Slowly bring the flower in from outside the well. Continue until you get a stodgy consistency, then add the remaining water. Continue to mix until stodgy again. Flour your hands and pat and push the dough together with the remaining flour.**

**Stage 3: Push, fold, slap and roll the dough around, for 4 to 5 minutes until you have a silky and elastic dough.**

**Stage 4: Flour the top of your dough and put it in a bowl and cover with cling film. Allow it to prove until it has doubled in size - ideally in a warm, moist, draught-free place.**

**Stage 5: Once the dough has doubled in size, knock the air out for 30 seconds by bashing and squashing it. Now you can add in flavours and shape it however you want. Then you leave it until it double's in size again.**

**Stage 6: Very gently place your bread onto a flour - dusted baking tray and into a preheated oven. You can tell if it is cooked by tapping the bottom - if it sounds hollow it's done. If not, put it back in the oven for a little longer. Once it is cooked, place it on a rack and leave it to cool for at least 30 minutes.**

**Hope you enjoy making bread and reading the chapter! :D**

* * *

><p><strong>BPOV<strong>

'BELLA! BELLS! WAKE UP YOU LAZY BUGGER!' I heard Alice scream in my ear. The only reason I knew it was Alice is because she seemed to be waking me up like this a lot more recently. Not something I was happy with.

'What have I done this time?' I asked, completely and utterly confused. As I am most times in the very early morning.

'You have to GET. UP.' Alice screeched again in my ear.

'What? Why? Why can't I lie in bed for a while?' I asked, still very confused.

'Because, we have got a lot of work to do today.' She said, very matter-of-factly.

'What? We did everything yesterday though?' I whined out, slowly opening my eyes to see the small pixie sat on my bed. 'Have you been watching me sleep?' I asked, kind of scared.

'No, silly, I have been trying to wake you up. We need to sort out downstairs, the bakery. Remember, Freshly Baked? Well, we may have sorted out our apartment, but there is still tonnes to do downstairs.'

I slowly dragged myself out of bed. My eyes were still only half open, which resulted in me walking into a wall. I didn't remember that being there.

'Ali, since when was there a wall there?' I asked, feeling quite stupid.

'Remember, you are not in your house in Forks. You are living with me. In Port Angeles.' She said, slowly, making me feel even stupider. Wait, is stupider a word?

Anyway, I walked the rest of the journey to the bathroom with my arms out. I would prefer to not have a black eye for tomorrow, the first day our shop opens.

After having a shower, I felt much better, as I could now see clearly. I made my way into the main living area to see Alice snogging Jasper, and him feeling her up.

'Woah guys, woah! It's still early in the morning. If you must do that though, then at least do it in your bedroom.' I said, putting my arms in front of my face to block the sight.

'Sorry.' Jasper said, looking down but trying to hide a laugh.

'Don't worry about it, Jazz. She's just jealous because she isn't getting any!' Alice said, then immediately used Jasper to shield her. I still ran over to her though, fuming.

'Hey! That is sooo not the reason! I would just rather not watch people feeling up each other!' I tried defending myself, but Alice wasn't listening.

I didn't even care that I wasn't _'getting any'_ to quote Alice. I barely even thought about.

'Awwwwww! Is someone feeling lonely?' She asked in a mock apologetic voice. I loved Alice, but sometimes she could be so annoying!

'Ali, shut up! I will find a guy when the time is right. Now, I have enough on my plate with Freshly Baked at the moment, so I am completely fine. Anyway, how can I be lonely when I'm living with a pixie?' I knew she hated being called pixie, but, hey, she was annoying me, so I would annoy her.

She didn't say anything to that, she just scowled at me. It didn't last long though, because I made her laugh by sticking my tongue out.

We all sat down and ate the pancakes Alice had made for breakfast. I will admit, they were pretty delicious!

'I have gotta head off to work now, baby, see you later!' Jasper said to Alice, giving her a kiss.

Sometimes when they were together I would get a little jealous, but then I would just remind myself of all my failed relationships, like with James and Paul. Both of them turned very abusive and very repulsive. I can't actually remember what I saw in them.

'Getting a little envious Bells?' Alice asked me. Could she read my mind or something? Least this time she wasn't saying it to annoy me. No, it was in a more _I feel sorry for you_ kind of voice. Which still annoyed me.

'Nope.' I said, emphasising the _'p'_ sound.

'Well, you know, I'm sure Mike's offer is still on the table.' She said, barely containing her laugh.

'No. Way. Definitely not. Never. Ever. Ever.' I said, quite firmly.

Mike was an alright guy, kind of sweet, but definitely not the sort of guy you would go out with. He had been pestering me for weeks to go out with him. I made the mistake of letting him take me out to lunch once. Ever since, he keeps coming up to me and asking me out on a _'second date'_. I don't count our lunch as a date, more an unpleasant encounter.

The entire time he was looking at my breasts and touching or stroking some part of me. I definitely did not want to have to go through it again, but he would not take no as an answer.

Alice dropped the topic, but the entire day she would look over to me with the same _I feel sorry for you _and _I'm worried for you_ expressions on her face. I pretended I didn't notice, but I'm pretty sure she knew I did.

'Yay! We are finally all done! We are ready for business!' Alice squealed, going back to her usual self. Which, for once, I was actually quite happy about.

'HALLEHLUJAH!' I shouted back! I really was relieved. Setting up the bakery had taken what seemed like forever. But now, finally, we would be able to open up tomorrow and start selling to the public. We had already put up some fliers around town, so we were hoping to get quite a few customers.

'How about we start getting the dough ready for tomorrow? Because I know you won't be up early enough and we have a lot of baking to do?' I looked at my watch, it was only 3 o'clock, so we would have plenty of time to start today.

'Yeah, that sounds like a good idea. I can't wait to start using the kitchen!' I replied to Alice's suggestion.

'Yay!' She squealed back!

We made our way into the kitchen and began getting the ingredients out and making dough. It was really fun to arrange the dough into different shapes and add in different ingredients like cheese, herbs and vegetable to make them taste different.

We started just by making basic bread, and then flavoured bread. Then we started making some pastry for things like jam tarts.

After a while, me and Alice managed to somehow get into a flour fight. I can't even remember how it started, but by the end we were both 10 time paler than we usually were!

'What the heck has happened in here? It looks like a flour bomb has gone off!' Jasper said as he carefully walked around the room, making sure not to get any flour on himself.

Me and Alice both looked at each other sheepishly. I felt a blush in my cheeks, which was hopefully covered up by the flour.

'We were baking, Jazz, and then one thing led to another…and…' Alice said, not continuing, but kissing Jasper instead. When she broke away from him, he had flour on his lips.

'I think I'm going to head upstairs for a shower…' I said as I slowly edged out of the room.

'No way, missy, you're helping me clean this up, first.' Alice said, pulling me back into the room.

So we spent the next half hour cleaning up our mess, then I went for my well-deserved shower. I spent quite a while in there, as the flour seemed to have gotten everywhere.

I decided I would spend another night reading my book, then get to bed early. We have a big day tomorrow, but I was really excited. I would finally get to live my dream.

'Morning sleepy head!' I said, skipping over to Alice's bedroom door and knocking on it.

'What the hell are you doing up at this time?' Alice said as she opened the door. I was thankful both her and Jasper were wearing clothes.

'Well, I thought I had better get up nice and early. And I made you two love bird's breakfast.' I said, pointing to the kitchen.

Alice looked to the kitchen, then back at me, several times.

'I think she's been drugged, Jazz.' Was all Alice could get out. I laughed at the confused look on her face.

I very rarely got up this early. Only if it was my birthday, Christmas (I still get excited) or something I was really looking forward to.

'Let's go get some coffee for you.' I said to Alice, dragging her into the kitchen.

'I think the last time you woke up this early and was happy about it was either Christmas, or when you were going to be seeing that guy you liked.' Alice said. I should never underestimate Alice. No matter how early in the morning, that pixie could still wind me up.

I decided not to play along, instead giving her a playful shove.

Jasper came out and quickly grabbed a mug of coffee. He was never a morning person, not for work or anything. I'm surprised he still has a job seeing as he seems to be late every day.

'What time do you guys open up then?' Jasper asked while eating some of the French toast I made.

'We said 9 a.m.' I replied, while taking my plate and putting it in the dishwasher.

'Well, I will leave you two ladies to open up, while I get to work. I will be sure to come visit on my lunch break though.' Jasper said, as he leaned over to kiss Alice and gave me a hug.

After we had cleaned up, we went downstairs and began putting in our dough's and pastries that we prepared last night. We set them to cook and went out into the main shop front to see everything was ok. I still couldn't believe we owned this place.

Once the bread and pastries were finished cooking, we began laying them on tray to put in the front of the shop. Soon we had filled up all the space we had.

'Time to open up!' Alice squealed, practically running to the door.

I dusted down my apron, and re-adjusted my hair. I wanted to make sure I look acceptable on the first day. We would be setting a first impression for everyone.

'Hello! Welcome to _Freshly Baked_! I'm Alice Brandon, and this is my business partner and best friend Bella Swan!' Alice announced to the crowd of people that had formed outside.

They were slowly making their way in, and admiring their surroundings. I had a permanent smile on my face, as I stayed behind the till, serving the customers. All day we had many customers, buying lots of our products. They all said how nice it was that we had made them ourselves.

'Hey! Bella! It's us!' I heard a voice I recognised calling.

'Oh, hey Jess and Angela! How are you?' I asked, seeing the faces of my two high school friends. I hadn't seen them recently, but they must have heard about the shop opening.

'We are great actually. I see your shop is doing well!' Angela replied.

'Bella, I have something to tell you as well!' Jess added, with that look on her face. This meant it was probably something to do with a man.

'Ok, go ahead!' I said, prompting her to continue her story.

'Well, me and Angela were in the bar last night, and this guy was totally checking me out. So, me and Angela went over to him, and offered to buy him a drink. One thing led to another and he took me back to his place and we totally had sex!' She exclaimed. I couldn't really see why she was so excited about having sex why a stranger. Personally, I would be embarrassed and hide myself away for about a year.

'Ok, great for you Jess…' I said, trying to think of something to say.

'Oh, don't be silly, that's not all!' Oh, right, so there was more to this. My guess is that he knocked her up.

'The guy who I had sex with was the Edward Cullen!' She finished, squealing with joy. Was I supposed to know who this Edward Cullen guy was?

'Ummm…who is Edward Cullen?' I asked, voicing my thoughts.

'Oh. My. God. You don't know who Edward Cullen is?' Jess replied, seeming genuinely shocked.

'Don't worry, I didn't have a clue either.' Angela quietly said to me. Least I wasn't the only one.

Jess was rummaging round in her bag, so she didn't hear Angela. A minute later, she pulled out what she was looking for.

'This is Edward Cullen.' She simply said, pointing to the picture.

He was obviously a model, judging by the look of the picture. He was pretty hot. He had messy bronze coloured hair and bright green eyes. He seemed relatively tall, and had some muscles, but not too many.

'This guy' she pointed to the picture again 'Is famous. And had sex with me. Last night. Jealous?' To be honest, I wasn't at all jealous. He was more than likely a player who has had so many one night stands he can't count them anymore. This Edward guy probably won't even remember Jess's name. I so wanted to tell her this, but thought that would be too rude. Luckily, Angela saved me. It was like she could tell what I was thinking.

'Anyway, enough men talk; let's talk about your fabulous bakery!' Angela said.

Luckily Edward didn't come up again. Before Jess and Angela left, I thanked Angela for saving me from Jess. She just laughed and said

'All in a day's work.'

I made a mental note to try and hang out with Angela more. I had forgotten how nice she was.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

**First mention of Edward!**

**I love getting reviews because you help me improve my story. So, if you have any suggestions on how to make it better, be sure to add them in your review. Like I said before, I reply to ever review. So please review!**

**I may post a chapter tomorrow or the day after, because I actually have real life stuff to do. BOO! I promise I will post as soon as I can!**

****Thank you, take care! :)****


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: This is again in Bella's point of view! Thank you again for all your reviews, I love receiving and replying to them all.**

**Thanks!**

**Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>BPOV<strong>

'Wow! It was sooooo busy today! Those fliers obviously worked!' Alice screeched, looking more than excited!

'I know! We made so much today! And we only have a couple of left over bread rolls!' I said, looking at the bare trays that surrounded me.

'Jazz won't be happy!' Alice said, and we both started giggling.

We had a really good day today. Sure, it was our first day, but we did even better than we expected. We will have to get baking again tonight, as we need to refill the many trays. Jasper will definitely be annoyed; he was looking forward to eating the remaining bread rolls and pastries.

After spending a couple of hours making dough, we headed back upstairs, where Alice called Jasper. She asked him when he would be here. Usually he was here by now.

He said he would be round in about 15 minutes, so me and Alice turned on the radio. Our favourite song, _Radiohead, Creep_, came on. We began loudly singing along to it.

It was our favourite song, because Alice said it summed us up. Basically, she was calling us weirdo's…

When the song finished, Alice's phone chimed telling her she had got a text. It was from Jasper, telling her he was outside.

'Can you go meet Jasper, please Bells? I need to start making dinner.' Alice asked.

I nodded in agreement and began to run down the stairs.

'AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!' I screamed out as I felt my body go into the air. Everything seemed to move in slow motion as my body was pulled back to the ground. I collided with a stair, then started tumbling down them until I reached the bottom.

It took a moment for me to realise what had happened. Somehow, I had managed to trip on nothing and fall down the stairs. I didn't feel too much pain, so I tried getting up.

'Oh my God! Bella, don't move. I will call an ambulance.' Alice shouted, and she seemed pretty worried.

'Alice, please, I'm fine, alright. Don't call an ambulance. And let Jasper in.' I whined. I was always hurting myself, this was no different.

'I am going to get Jazz, don't move while I'm gone.' She said, warningly.

When she was out of sight, I tried pulling myself up. It was a little painful, but eventually I got myself into a sitting position.

'Isabella Swan I thought I told you not to move.' Alice shouted. I had forgotten that she would see me and realise.

'Look, I'm fine, alright. Just typical clumsy me.' I said, waving my hand about for extra effect.

'Bella, look at me. We aren't going to call you an ambulance, but we are going to take you to A&E. That is, of course, as long as you can walk. Can you walk?' Jasper said in the most patronising tone of voice ever. I felt like I was a 5 year old.

'Yeah, I'm sure I can manage walking.' I said, maybe a little harsher than was necessary. But, seriously man, I am ALWAYS injuring myself. You would think these dudes would realise that by now.

Alice began helping me try to stand, along with Jasper. Eventually, they managed to pull me up. It was too painful, it was bearable. Alice kept warning me that if it got any worse I had to tell her so she could give me some paracetamol.

We slowly walked to Jaspers car, and Alice gently put me down in the back seats. Jasper drove quickly through town before making it to the hospital. I started to open the door but Alice ran over and got it for me. I wasn't paralysed, you know.

I hobbled out and we slowly made our way to A&E. I made my way over the receptionist.

'Hello, how may I help you?' She asked in a friendly tone of voice.

'I had…a…urmm…accident….I kinda…fell…down the stairs.' I stuttered out, feeling a blush form in my cheeks. _Damn blush_, I thought.

'Ok, well, if you take a seat I will tell you when the doctor is ready to see you. May I take your name please?' She asked, again very friendly.

'Uhh…yeah…my name is Isabella Swan.' I again stuttered out. How could I stutter at answering what my own name was? I blushed again.

'Ok, Isabella, just take a seat right over there.' She said, smiling and pointing to an area of seats.

I just nodded so as not to embarrass myself further. I have had more than enough embarrassment for one day.

Me, Alice and Jasper all took our seats in the waiting room. This would have been the perfect opportunity to read my book. I had just got up to a really good part, but I had stopped reading because it was late at night. I was really bored waiting here.

I looked over at Alice and Jasper and they looked just as bored. Then I had a thought.

'OH MY GOD ALICE! DID YOU REMEMBER TO TURN OFF THE COOKER?' I almost screamed at her.

'Calm down, Bells. Of course I remembered. I would have thought after goodness knows how many years you of knowing me you would remember how organised I am.' She said, and I actually breathed a sigh of relief.

'Miss Swan, could you please come through to examination room 3.' A male voice called out. I looked nervously over to Alice, and she nodded for me to go. This was going to be so embarrassing. I would have to tell a doctor that the cause of my injuries was myself. I am more dangerous to myself than anyone else.

I slowly walked towards room 3 and entered.

'Hello, I am Dr. Cullen, I take it you are Bella Swan?' He asked. What. The. Hell. That was Edward Cullen. No mistaking it. Same green eyes. Same unique coloured hair. Same face. Only, he looked hotter up close…Stop! Don't think like that. Remember: he is a player. But, wait, I thought he was a model? Maybe he is just the identical twin of Edward's? Maybe this guy isn't a player…Stop! Focus, and breathe.

I realised I was standing there in the doorway, so I tried to step in as quickly as possible.

'OWWW!' I exclaimed, as my ankle gave way and I felt myself falling again.

Then, as I braced myself to hit the floor, it never came. I slowly opened my eyes, to see the Dr. Cullen managed to catch me.

'Umm…Thanks…I do that a lot…sorry…' I mumbled as I got myself out of his arms and sat onto the nearest chair.

'That's ok, it's my pleasure.' He replied. I'm surprised he understood my mumbles. 'Ok, so, what sort of injuries do you have?' He asked, carrying on his sentence.

'Umm…I think I have done something to my ankle…maybe…' All I knew was that I fell down some stairs. I didn't have a clue what I had done to myself.

'Right, ok, so, how did this take place?' He asked the question I was dreading. A blush was already creeping onto my face.

'Well, I was running down the stairs in my bakery to open the door for a friend. When, somehow, I managed to trip and fall down the stairs.' I said, as an even bigger blush found my face.

'How did you manage to trip?' He asked.

'I don't really know; I have a habit of tripping over things. I am pretty clumsy…' I said, hating myself as soon as I said it. I felt like an absolute idiot, and I planned on murdering Alice when I got home.

'Ok. So, if you could just lie on the bed for me so I can examine you.' He asked me, but all I could think was if he asked Jessica to do that. I bet he did, little player. I was about to quickly go to the bed, but then I remembered my ankle.

'Do you need any assistance?' He asked me. To avoid further embarrassment I said yes, so he lifted me onto the medical bed.

He first asked me which ankle hurt, then pressed in various places and asked if it hurt.

'For now, we will just X-Ray your ankle, but if you feel pain anywhere else, be sure to tell me.' Dr. Cullen told me, and briefly left. When he came back he had a wheel chair.

'Oh no! No way am I getting in that thing!' I said, pushing myself to the other side of the bed, away from the wheel chair. There was no way I would be publically embarrassed, in a wheel chair.

'Look, as your doctor I think it would be best for you to travel in this. There may be serious injury to your ankle.' He said in a serious tone of voice. But I wasn't persuaded yet.

'I managed to walk around here well so far, so I think this is highly unnecessary, besides I-' He cut me off.

'I know you see this as embarrassment, but we are in a hospital. No one will laugh at you, I promise. If they do, I will slip them a sedative.' He finished, winking at me. Even though he was my doctor, I couldn't stop my stomach doing a backflip at that. Yeah, he may be a player. And, yeah, he may be my doctor. But, man he was hot. And he seemed quite nice…personality wise. Focus Bella.

'Fine. But I'm not happy about it.' I said, crossing my arms to show I meant business.

'Ok, well, I will help you get in and wheel you to the X-Ray room. Is there anyone in the waiting room with you?'

'Yeah, there is my friend and her boyfriend.' I replied.

'Ok, well, I will go and get them. What are their names?'

'Alice Brandon and Jasper Whitlock.' I answered, and his face looked shocked.

'Seriously?' He asked bemused. Why would I lie?

'Yeah, why?'

'I know Jasper! And I have heard about Alice! You should have mentioned them! You met Emmett and Rose the other day I think. Sorry I couldn't make it. I thought I recognised your name on the chart!' Oh, so this was Eddie! Which meant he was more than likely to be the Edward Cullen. The one that was a player.

'Yeah, so that makes you Eddie?' I only really said this to annoy him. Which seemed to work.

'I will kill Emmett and Jasper one day.' He said, with a pretend murder action with his hands.

He then went to go and get Jasper and Alice while I was stuck in this wheel chair. Once they returned, Jasper was laughing at me.

'Oh my God Bella! I can't believe you may have actually broken your ankle on air!' Thank you Jasper for making me blush. I sent a scowl his way but it just made him laugh more.

We sat waiting in the X-Ray centre, and I was getting quite confused. Firstly, Jess had told me Edward Cullen was a model, so what was he doing at the hospital? Surely being a model would give him enough money, so why would he also be a doctor? That is, of course, if this is the same Edward Cullen.

Of course it is the same man. I mean, that have the same name, and they have the same looks (with the same weird shade of unmistakeable green). How could they not be the same?

But, he seemed so nice. Not at all like a player. But maybe that was just his doctor side showing? Ahhhh! My head hurts from all these contradictions…

I clutched my head in my hand, to try and ease the brain ache.

'Are you ok Bella? Does your head hurt?' Alice worriedly asked.

'What? Yeah, but not because of falling down the stairs…' I didn't want to tell her about my confusion yet. Maybe when we get home and Edward and Jasper aren't around I will.

'How can you be sure of that?' Alice again worriedly asked.

'Because, it is brain ache, from over thinking.' I replied, hoping she would leave it at that.

'Brain ache? Oh! What have you been over thinking then?' Damn, I should have known Alice would have asked.

'Just, about, well, you know in the bakery today? Well, Jessica and Angela came in and Jess told me about how she had sex last night with this guy. Who happens to be a male model…' I said to see Alice's reaction.

'Ok…so what is there to think about that? I mean, so what, really…' I kinda guessed that would be her reaction.

'The thing is; the models name is Edward Cullen…' I finished, and heard Alice gasp.

'Jazz, you never told me Edward Cullen was a freakin' model!' Alice squealed at Jasper. Guess I wasn't the only one who didn't know then.

'Shhh Ali! He doesn't really like people knowing. How did you find out anyway?' Jasper asked. Why didn't he want anyone to know?

'Ummm…that would be me who told her.' I decided I would bail Alice out here.

'How did you find out then?' Jasper asked me.

'My friend had sex with him.' I thought the shortened version would be easier.

'Oh, true Cullen Style!' Jasper seemed proud of his friend.

'So, how come he doesn't want people to know? And why is he a doctor and a model? Surely just one of them would provide enough money for him to live quite happily.'

'Well, he doesn't want people to know because his parents would probably be embarrassed and ashamed. His parents always wanted him to be a doctor, since his dad was. So, once he became a doctor, some people from a model agency approached, and asked him if he wanted to take part. He said yes because it would give him extra money and extra luck with the ladies.' Jasper finished, earning him a hit from Alice.

Well, least my brain ache had decreased now. Also decreased was my opinion of Edward. Fair enough he seemed a nice enough doctor, but that was all an act. Really, he used modelling as a way to earn extra unneeded money and be a complete player.

'Miss Isabella Swan, you can come through now.' A voice said. I then realised I would need someone to push me.

'Ummm…Ali, could you…you know.' I said, pointing to the wheel chair. She nodded, but then got Jasper to do it.

We got to the room which had all white walls. In the middle there was a bed with a large machine over it. In the corner there was a small sectioned off area which had see-through walls. Behind those see-through wall there was a desk with a very confusing looking computer and various other equipment.

'Please can you lie on the bed.' A woman asked who I hadn't notice before.

Alice and Jasper helped me up much to my embarrassment. After lying there for a few minutes the X-Ray was done. We were told to head back to the first waiting room while Dr. Cullen looked at my X-Ray.

We were sat down for a short time, before I got called in again. But this time, Dr. Cullen came out to wheel me into the consultation room. This was highly embarrassing, as you would be able to tell by the blush on my face.

'Ok, so I have looked at your X-Ray, and it appears you have severely broken your ankle.' I couldn't quite take in what he had said. I managed to break my ankle. How?

'What? What happens now?' I asked, bewildered.

'Well, I can give you some medicine to ease the pain and I will put your ankle in a cast. I recommend you rest for the next week, and try to walk and put pressure on your ankle as little as possible.' How the heck could I rest for a week when I had mine and Alice's bakery to run?

'I can't rest! Me and Alice just opened our own bakery!' I said, voicing my thoughts.

'Look, if you don't rest your ankle is likely to only get worse. Then you will be away from your bakery for longer.' A week is too long though! He was really beginning to frustrate me.

'Could you please lie down on the bed for me?' He asked. _I bet he said that to Jess_ my brain mentally replied. I was so close to saying that out loud, but I managed to hold back.

'Since I have a broken ankle I am going to need some help.' I said stubbornly. If he thought that was bad, he should hear what I was thinking.

'Ok, I will lift you up now. I am truly sorry about your bakery. Congratulations on opening it. I will have to pop in tomorrow. What's it called?' He asked as he carefully lifted me and placed me onto the bed.

'Freshly Baked.' I simply replied. I would rather he didn't come visit, but I hopefully wouldn't be around when he did.

After he finished putting on the cast, he told me I would need crutches. I tried to protest, but he wasn't listening. Man, was he set out to embarrass me?

I hobbled out slowly on my new crutches and over to Alice and Jasper. They started to laugh, but I just scowled at them.

'See, Bella, I said we needed to go to the hospital.' Alice said once we had got home.

'Yeah, well, the stupid doctor said I won't be able to work at the bakery for at least a week because of my stupid ankle.' I said, still highly annoyed at Edward.

'Come on now, Bella, I'm sure I can manage. Rose said she would love to help out, anyway. And it wasn't Edward's fault, any doctor would have made you rest.' Alice said, trying to cheer me up. It worked a bit, at least Alice wouldn't have to work all by herself. But I still was annoyed at Edward.

'Yeah, ok. I think I'm gunna go to bed now, it's been a long day.' I said, yawning for extra effect.

Once I got in my room, I lay on bed and started thinking about Edward.

He acts all nice as a doctor, but then is the complete opposite out of his job. He is a complete player who has one night stands.

He is such a jerk.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So...Bella doesn't like Edward... BOO HOO :'( Hopefully she will see his good side soon! What do you think?**

**If I get 21 reviews in total, there will be a new chapter tomorrow!**

**I'm thinking the next chapter will be in Edward's point of view...what do you think about that?**

**Thank you, take care! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: So, since I'm nice, I updated before I got 21 reviews. I was nearly there, with 18, so, thanks! It was mainly because it is nearly Christmas, so I thought I would be nice. Also, there may not be another update for quite a while. I will try and post one tomorrow, but, if not, it will probably have to be around the 27th/28th of December. Sorry!**

**Anyway, hope you enjoy! This chapter is in Edward's point of view. How will he feel about Bella?**

* * *

><p><strong>EDWARD'S POV<strong>

'So, you up for a lad's night out then?' Emmett asked me on the phone. I don't know if I really wanted to go out to a club. I had a long day at work, and guaranteed some girl would start flirting and be all over me. Not that I minded, I just didn't want sex tonight. And it was Saturday night, so all the clubs would be packed.

'I dunno. I dunno if I can be bothered to go out.' I replied.

'How about a lad's night in then? We could all hang out with a couple of beers and order a pizza. Talk about your love life, Eddie…'

'EMMETT! What have I said about you calling me Eddie? And, no talk about my love life.' I hated being called Eddie.

'Ooohh! Sorry stressy. The only reason you don't want to talk about your love life is because you don't have one. All you have is meaningless one night stands.' Was Emmett asking to be hit?

'I do have one. If you were in my situation, would you say no to a one night stand? Anyway, I have to go now. See you at mine at 20 minutes?' I said, trying to end this conversation. Tonight would be fun…

'Ok, bye lonely Eddie.' He said, trying to wind me up again.

'Bye annoying Emmy. Call Jasper.' Then I hung up. I quickly changed from my work clothes to my casual clothes and walked to my car.

I got in and drove quickly to my place, so that I could make sure there was no ladies underwear around when the goons arrived.

I wouldn't call myself a player, but I have had a couple of one night stands in the past. The one last night was particularly whore-ish. First off, she was all over me in the club last night. She couldn't keep her hands off me. She practically dry humped me! Now, I have standards, and I don't like that sort of thing in public. So, I invited her back to mine.

Once we got back she was even worse. Her clothes were off in a matter of seconds and then she began tearing at mine. She was pretty hot though, so it wasn't that bad. The main reason she seemed like a whore was because she began persuading me not to wear a condom. I of course wore one; I would rather not catch any diseases.

I arrived home 10 minutes later, and quickly entered my apartment. I may have all this money from modelling and being a doctor, but I don't need a big home. I am saving most of the money anyway.

I looked round the apartment and found that luckily there was no underwear that I could see. I heard a knock on the door so I went to answer it.

'Hey there Eddie boy!' Emmett greeted me. This was going to be a long night.

'Hey dude.' Jasper said. This is why I sometimes preferred Jasper.

'Emmett what did I say about calling me Eddie?' I said as I gestured for them to come in.

'So, Jasper tells me you finally met Bella. What did you think?' Emmett asked as I went to get some beers.

'She's alright, she seems quite nice.' I said which was a massive understatement. She was the most beautiful woman I had ever seen. She was more than nice as well. She seemed so kind and polite. I haven't been able to stop thinking about her since I treated her. I almost asked for her number, but then I remembered I was her doctor.

'She is pretty fit, nice rack.' Emmett casually said. I suddenly wanted to hit him for saying something so rude about her.

'Hey! You wouldn't be saying that if Rose was here!' Jasper kindly reminded Emmett.

'Yeah, but, I'd tap that.' Emmett replied again. Was he talking about Rose or Bella?

'Who, Rose or Bella?' Jasper asked him, sensing my thoughts.

'Well, both, but before I was referring to Bella.' Emmett said, again casually.

'That would earn you a hit from Rose if she found out.' Jasper reminded Emmett of his fiancé again. Emmett was always getting hits off Rose, but they still loved each other.

'Anyway, Cullen, you have been remarkably quiet. You are the single one, and the player, so you could actually, you know, with Bella.' He said to me. I am totally not a player. Not that I wouldn't mind you-knowing with Bella.

'What? I'm not a player!' I blurted out, outraged.

'Dude, you so are a player.' Jasper said, which I didn't expect.

'Come on man, you are a player. You always have one night stands, which is what players do.' Fair play, I did have some one night stands once in a while. Ok, maybe more often than that.

'So, I'm pretty sure Bella said she was single. You guys should totally get it on!' Emmett finished, waggling his eye-brows at me.

I thought about that for a bit. But since Alice was now in our group of friends (because she was with Jasper, and seemed to get on with Rosalie), that meant Bella would probably join our group. With most of my one night stands, I never see them again. But if I had a one night stand with Bella, things would probably be incredibly awkward after. Jasper eventually brought me out of my thoughts.

'Yeah, but, Emmett, just because they are both single, doesn't mean they have to have sex. Bella might not even want to have sex with Edward, anyway.' Jasper said, then drank some of his beer. I hadn't even thought about whether or not Bella would want to have sex with me. Most girls do.

'Jas, have you ever met a girl who doesn't want to have sex with Eddie? I personally don't see the attraction, but then, I'm not a girl.' Emmett asked Jasper.

'Well, no, but, Bella might not.' Jasper answered, and by the sound of things he could tell he was losing the argument.

The night followed the same pattern as every night in we have. Jasper and Emmett talk about my sex/love life. Jasper tries to convince me to settle down while Emmett talks me out of it, saying how great it is to be how I am. I still don't know why I continue with these nights, because I prefer not to have my life scrutinized.

When I'm lying in bed that night, all I can think about is Bella. I don't know why I can't get her out of my mind, because I have only met her today. Usually girls don't stay in my mind, but, Bella seems different. I don't know why, she just does. I'm so confused.

**BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!**

I wake up to the annoying sound of my alarm clock. I turn it off, then remember I'm not actually working today. I must have forgotten to turn it off last night. Damn! I could have stayed asleep for another couple of hours.

I slowly make my way to the kitchen and start making some coffee. That stuff always wakes me up in the morning. I begin making some pancakes when I heard my mobile phone beep. It confuses me, no one ever texts me. Unless it's the hospital.

_Please don't be the hospital, please don't be the hospital, _I pray a I walk over to my phone.

_Phew!_ I breathe a sigh of relief. It's just from Rose.

**Hey, me and the gang were wondering if you were going to come over for our road trip? That's all Eddie.**

I'm confused even more now. Firstly, Rose never texts me, and secondly, on the rare occasions she does, she would say it like that. Oh, and the fact I got called _'Eddie'_. It must have been Emmett texting from Rose's phone. And, I had completely forgotten we had planned a road trip. That's why I'm not working for a week. I knew I booked it off for a reason… Anyhow, I quickly type my reply.

**Hey, it depends on where the road trip is to ;)  
>Oh, and someone other than Emmett. Ok, can you hit him please?<br>Thanks, that's all.**

I send it back to Rose and wait for a reply. Crap! My pancake.

Oh no, it's all burnt. I will just have to make another one. Damn Emmett, making me burn my pancake. Sometimes I really hate that du-.

I'm cut off by another text. You know, it would just be easier if they called me…Woah! How old am I, 60?

**We haven't decided yet. So, if you just come round with a bag that will have stuff for a few nights, then you can help us decide.  
>Also, thanks for getting me hit man.<strong>

I quickly got my pancake that was probably burning and sent my reply.

**Ok, I'll be round there in a minute.  
>Your welcome, the pleasure is most definitely all mine ;)<strong>

I didn't wait for a reply. Instead, I grabbed my bag and shoved in some clothes, my toothbrush, and all the other stuff I would need. I made my way to my car, and started driving to Rosalie and Emmett's place. Theirs was the place we usually all met up as.

Then I had a thought. Would Bella be coming? Before I realised it I began hoping she would. She had only spoken to me when I was a doctor, so I could get to know her. I was getting more and more excited about this trip.

When I arrived I gently knocked on their front door.

'Hey there Eddie!' Emmett shouted, while giving me a man-hug.

'Hey Edward, and Emmett, we don't want to wake up the neighbours do we?' Rose warned him. She was really nice, but someone had to remind Emmett to speak a bit quieter or less rude.

I walked inside and went straight to the living. I almost smiled with joy when I saw Bella there. She was sitting on the sofa next to Alice and Jasper. Shame I wouldn't be able to sit next to her.

I managed to stop my grin; otherwise I would probably look a bit creepy.

'Hey, Alice, Jasper and Bella. How are you all?' I asked all of them, but only really cared for Bella's answer.

'I'm good thanks Edward.' Jasper answered.

'Me too! Really excited about our road trip!' Alice squealed, being her usual overly happy self. But, I wouldn't have her any other way. I then noticed that Bella was being purposefully quiet, and didn't answer me, or even acknowledge me. I decided a more direct question would be better.

'You excited about the road trip, Bella?' I tried to ask as casually as possible. It seemed to work, no one looked at me in any peculiar way.

'Yeah, sort of.' She quickly answered. In her voice I thought I heard anger. Have I upset her?

'Ever been on a road trip before?' I asked, hoping to get a longer answer to clear my worries.

'No, but Jasper was telling me all about the road trips you go on.' Even though this answer was longer, Bella still seemed angry at me. I need to ask Alice if she has a problem with me.

We all settled down and began discussing where we should go. We didn't want to go too far away from Seattle (where we lived) but far enough for it to be fun.

'How about San Diego?' Bella said. I had almost forgotten she was hear as she hadn't said anything in a while.

'Ooooooooooooh! LET'S GO TO SAN DIEGO!' Alice screamed and jumped up, clapping her hands together.

We all agreed on San Diego, and began loading our stuff into the RV we had rented for our road trip. Even though we had Bella as an extra person, there was still more than enough room for the 6 of us. I was just finishing putting in Rose's millionth bag when I overheard Alice and Bella. I tried not to listen, but I couldn't help myself.

'Bella, seriously, what is your problem with Edward?' Alice asked.

'It's just…he's such….a player!' Bella blurted out.

'What? How do you know that?' Alice asked, she sounded confused.

'My friend Jessica, said she had sex with him. A one night stand.' Bella said. Crap! Damn that…Jessica did she say? Awww man, now Bella won't want to go out with me. Wait? Do I want to go out with Bella?

'And? I don't get why you are getting so annoyed at that?' Alice asked her.

'Because, he has made me realise how all men are pigs. Firstly, there was my first boyfriend who I really liked. We had been dating a while when I found out that all he wanted me for was sex. He was my first, and he said I was his first. I later found out he had been with like, 500 girls before me. Then there is my mom. After she split with my dad, she found this guy who was really nice. Guess what? He just used her for sex too.' Bella said, finishing her rant. I felt really bad.

'Oh, it's ok, honey.' Alice said, then I quickly got back to loading bags when I heard they were moving towards me. I couldn't stop replaying that conversation in my head.

Bella hates me. Yeah, I may be a player, but I would never just use her. I'm not saying I don't want to have sex with her, any man would be crazy if they said that. But I also want something more. I don't know what that something is though. And it seems like I'm never going to know…

Stop! You're a Cullen. Don't just give up. I will spend the entire trip being nice to her, but not pushy.

'Hey, Bella, do you want some help with those bags? They look kind of heavy.' I said, using my nicest voice.

'I'm alright.' She said, harshly. This was going to be harder than I thought.

'Are you sure? You don't want to hurt your ankle more than it already is?' I know I said I wasn't going to be pushy, but I couldn't stop myself.

'Fine, if you really must.' She said, pretty much throwing her bags at me.

'How is your ankle, by the way?' I continued being friendly.

'It's ok.' Again, another short answer. I was actually getting turned on by her anger…

'Not too painful?' I asked, again being polite.

'Nope.' Now I was stuck. What else could I say?

'What made you think of San Diego then? It's a really good choice.' I said, smiling at her.

'I went on holiday there once as a kid. It was really great and I always said to myself I would make sure to go back there. And- I… have to go, see if Alice is fine.' She finished, scurrying off. She looked like she had said too much. But, I was happy.

I was finally getting somewhere with Bella.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So...Bella REALLY doesn't like Edward, does she? But, Edward is staying strong!**

**Do you still think Edward is mean player? Or does he have a nice warm heart?**

**Please, please review!**

**Oh, and MERRY CHRISTMAS, if I don't speak to you sooner.**

**Thank you, take care! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:** **Hey! Sorry for the break, but it was the holidays...sooo! And! I did pre-warn you!**

**This chapter is in Bella's point of view, and hopefully it will show you more why she hates Edward so much...**

**HOPE YOU ENJOY! :D**

* * *

><p><strong>BPOV:<strong>

Alice keeps on asking why I don't like Edward. Well, I'll tell you why. He is a jerk! AHHHHHH! If I have to say that one more time…

To make matters worse, I have to go on a road trip with him. Where, he will probably just be a complete player, and try to get into my pants. Well, I'm not some whore who was one night stands! I actually have some class!

'Come on Bells, we have to go now!' Alice shouts from outside.

'Coming!' I shout back as I slowly slide off my bed. I still have my annoying cast on, but I have given up with the crutches. They do not help. So, I just hobble around instead. Alice calls me a penguin.

We get in the car and drive to Emmett and Rose's house. Over the past few days I have gotten to know them more as one of them is always with me while Alice works in the bakery. That's another thing. We have to get Alice's parents to run it for a week while we are on this road trip. I really don't get the point of road trips. I mean, who would want to drive for hours on end to somewhere, only to turn around and drive back. Where's the fun in that! And-

'BELLA! BELLS! WE'RE HERE!' Alice is shouting in my face. I do that quite a lot. I zone out quite easily. Crap! I'm doing it again!

I slowly nod as I hobble out of the car. Least this road trip won't require much walking.

When we get inside I am relieved to see Edward isn't here yet. We all talk about our trip, and try and decide where to go. I'm not really listening, because I'm not particularly bothered…

'I think we should text Edward, make sure he hasn't forgotten like last time.' Emmett says, while grabbing Rose's phone. He spends the next few minutes texting Edward. I am brought out of my thoughts when the phone is handed to me.

'Wha-' I begin, but I'm cut off.

'Read it.' Emmett says. I do, and it says:

**Oh, and someone other than Emmett. Ok, can you hit him please?**

'Ummm, sorry Emmett, but I'm gunna have to hit you.' I say, slowly hobbling over to him.

'What? Why?' He asks, trying to protect himself.

'That's what the phone tells me to do. Don't worry, I can't hit to save my life.' I reply.

'Don't worry, Bella, I got this.' Rose grins as she gives Emmett a smack.

Me, Alice and Rose all burst out laughing at Emmett's face. We continue talking again, but then there is a knock at the door. Damn, Edward's here.

'Hey, Alice, Jasper and Bella. How are you all?' He asks us. I decide not to answer, and don't really pay attention to what Alice and Jasper answer with.

'You excited about the road trip, Bella?' Edward asks me. Why is he talking to me? Oh, I know, probably trying to get in my pants.

'Yeah, sort of.' I said, fairly harshly. Hopefully he would get the idea. Obviously, he didn't.

'Ever been on a road trip before?' He asked me. Damn, maybe I need to answer harsher?

'No, but Jasper was telling me all about the road trips you go on.' I said, with more anger. He seemed to get the idea, and didn't ask me anything else. Alice looked at me, with a look that said _'what has he ever done to you?'_ I tried to give her a look back that said _'Tell you later.'_ But I'm pretty sure it didn't work.

We were discussing where we should go, and then I thought about San Diego. I know I said I didn't care where we went, but I would love to go back there. I went with my dad when I was 11, and I always vowed that if I ever got the chance I would go back there.

'How about San Diego?' I said. They all looked at me, but then they seemed to like the idea. I was overjoyed they would go!

We were all loading stuff into the RV (I had never been in an RV before!) when Alice cornered me.

'Bella, seriously, what is your problem with Edward?' Alice asked me.

'It's just…he's such….a player!' I replied.

'What? How do you know that?' Alice asked, she sounded confused.

'My friend Jessica, said she had sex with him. A one night stand.' I said to her, disgusted. It made me want to vomit just thinking about it.

'And? I don't get why you are getting so annoyed at that?' Alice asked her.

'Because, he has made me realise how all men are pigs. Firstly, there was my first boyfriend who I really liked. We had been dating a while when I found out that all he wanted me for was sex. He was my first, and he said I was his first. I later found out he had been with like, 500 girls before me. Then there is my mom. After she split with my dad, she found this guy who was really nice. Guess what? He just used her for sex too.' I ranted. I was still annoyed at James for treating me like that. He was such a pig, and I can't believe I fell for his charm.

'Oh, it's ok, honey.' Alice said, sounded genuinely upset for me.

'Anyway, let's forget all this and just have a fun road trip!' I said, trying to lighten the mood!

Me and Alice walked back to the RV, and she went over to Jasper. Then, I noticed Edward, and he looked like he could have over-heard. Ah well, least he would get the message then.

I grabbed my two bags, and waddled over to the entrance. Who was there? None other than Edward. Yay!

'Hey, Bella, do you want some help with those bags? They look kind of heavy.' He sounded polite, but that just made me more annoyed. Why was he still talking to me anyway? He heard the conversation, why doesn't he go find some whore that actually wants to have sex with him. Calm down, Bella.

'I'm alright.' I said, showing my anger yet again. I felt like shouting at him that I wasn't going to have sex with him so leave me alone!

'Are you sure? You don't want to hurt your ankle more than it already is?' For crying out loud. Damn man.

'Fine, if you really must.' I said, to try and stop the questions.

'How is your ankle, by the way?' He said, again trying to sound polite,

'It's ok.' I said shortly. He had a weird hint in his eye.

'Not too painful?' I just told you about it…jeez…

'Nope.' I said. This conversation was painful though…

'What made you think of San Diego then? It's a really good choice.' He asked with a smile.

'I went on holiday there once as a kid. It was really great and I always said to myself I would make sure to go back there.' Crap! I've said too much 'And- I… have to go, see if Alice is fine.' I said, then quickly ran to Alice and Jasper. I say ran, I mean waddled as fast as possible. Before I left, though, Edward looked…happy.

We all clambered aboard, and it was decided Emmett and Rose would do the first part of the journey. Then Alice and Jasper the second. Then guess who for the third? Yep, me and Edward. I tried to protest while he looked happy.

'So, we should get to know each other more.' Edward said, as he sat on the couch next to me. Couldn't he see I was reading my book?

'If you really want…' I said back.

'Yep. I'll start. My full name is Edward Anthony Masen Cullen. My birthday is 20th of June. I was born in Chicago. I like to play piano. My mother is called Esme and my dad is called Carlisle.' He finished. Did he want me to say the same information of my own back?

'Your turn.' He said. Well, I suppose he did then.

'My full name is Isabella Marie Swan. My birthday is September 13th. I was born in Phoenix. My dad is called Charlie and my mom is called Renee. I also have a step-father called Phil.' I tell him. I already regret it. Why does he want to know about my life?

'Oh, I didn't know your mother and father were divorced.' He said. Liar. He heard mine and Alice's conversation. I just nod, because if I open my mouth I will probably shout at him.

'You…urmm…seem to have a problem with me.' He says. How the heck do I respond.

'Do I?' Is the best I can come up with.

'Yeah, you seem, angry with me. Why?' He asks. This is where I make the stupid decision of telling the truth. Being brutally honest.

'Because you're a player and a jerk.' I say, simply.

'How do you know that?' He asks.

'My friend had a one night stand with you the other night. And I have spoken to Jasper and he says you always have one night stands.' He looks kind of shocked.

'And that's why you hate me?' he asks, bewildered.

'Yep.' I reply, popping the 'p'. 'All men are jerks.' I add.

'You don't hate Jasper or Emmett?' He half-asks, half-states.

'They aren't the ones who go around having sex with anything that moves.' I say, getting kind of angry now.

'I haven't had sex with you.' He says back.

'Well, that's not about to change.' I say back, then walk off.

I go to my bed and start reading my book again. But, all I can think about is Edward. He seemed genuinely hurt that I refused to have sex with him. Also, he seemed surprised that I thought he was a player. I mean, how could he not know he was a player?

'I just spoke to Edward.' Alice announced. She shocked me a bit because I didn't realise she was standing next to my bed.

'Ummm….ok…why do I need to know this?' I asked, confused.

'Because, he told me how he heard out conversation…' Alice said, but it seemed like she had more to say, so I just nodded.

'And he told me about your conversation. I know you don't trust men after what the jerk Paul did, but, Edward is different.' Alice pleaded with me.

'Yeah, he is different. He hides being a player more.' I said, still annoyed at Edward for telling Alice about our conversation.

'That's not the way he is different. He is different in that he doesn't want to hurt you. Unlike Paul.' Alice finished, then walked off.

Alice had a way with making me feel bad. And she had done it again. I kind of blame Edward a bit, too, though. Why did he tell Alice about our conversation?

I decided it would be best to go over to Edward and put things right. I still wouldn't sleep with him, but I suppose we could be friends.

'Hey.' I nervously say to Edward. He is sat on his own at the dining table. He doesn't say anything back, so I decide to carry on anyway.

'I think we got off on the wrong foot.' I begin.

'What do you mean?' He asks. He doesn't sound as polite as before, but not harsh either.

'I'm sorry I judged you before I had met you. As you know, I have problems with men.' I said this because I was now certain he had over-heard mine and Alice's conversation.

'Ok, but, what do you mean _'As you know, I have problems with men.'_?' He asked.

'Alice told me you over-heard our conversation, and I said in it the reasons why I disliked you.' I said, trying to not get angry.

'Oh, right, I should have known Alice would have told you. I'm really sorry for listening in. I didn't do it intentionally…it…just…sort of happened. Sorry…' I almost fell for his apology, he seemed genuinely sincere.

'That's ok. I suppose. And yes, you should have known. Me and Alice have been friends since I can remember. So, think about that the next time you talk to Alice about me!' I said, adding in a chuckle so he could tell I was just joking.

'Well, I don't plan on doing that often, but thanks for the warning.' He replied, with a crooked smile that showed he appreciated my joking.

'Well, that's good then. Now, if you don't mind, I would appreciate being left alone to read.'

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So, what do you think? Bella and Edward might actually be able to be friends...maybe?**

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! If you lovely people get me up to 26 reviews, there will be a new chapter tomorrow!**

**Also, thanks for all the reviews I have got so far, and thanks to all you guys out there who are putting my story onto their favourite stories list or alerting me or the story or adding me as their favourite author! I appreciate it, it makes my day!**

**As always: Thank you, take care! :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hey! So so so so so so so sorry for not updating sooner. Thanks so much for the 26 reviews, like I asked for, but I had major real life issues to deal with. Let's just say it hasn't been the best week.**

**Also, I got a small case of writers block. I'm sorry, I am really enjoying this story, but I didn't know how to continue with it.**

**However, I now have a good idea, so this story will continue! Don't worry and enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>BPOV:<strong>

'I heard you and Edward talking before…' Alice said, waggling her eyebrows at me.

'You're spending too much time with Emmett!' I said back. Emmett was always being dirty and waggling his eyebrows at something.

'So, what's happening with you guys then?' Alice asked.

'Absolutely nothing! I was just being civil.' I said, before quickly running away. I was just trying to be nice if I had to spend goodness knows how long with him on this road trip. I definitely didn't want a relationship with him.

I sat around reading most of the trip, occasionally making small talk with the others. I will admit; I can be a recluse at times.

'Bellarina!' Emmett boomed, standing right in front of where I had been reading.

'Woah, Emmett. Inside voice please!' I said, plugging my ears to get my point across.

'Sorry, Bells. I forgot. Anyway! I came to tell you that you and Eddie boy are going to be doing the next lot of driving.' Great. Fantastic. Amazing. Wonderful. Awesome. Epic. Halle-flippin'-lujah. You get the idea. I'm not happy about this.

I walked as slow as was humanly possible to the sectioned off room at the front of the RV that contained the drivers and passengers seat. Since Edward wasn't here, I made the decision of me driving first. Then, if Edward got annoying, I could shut him up by saying I needed to concentrate on driving.

I buckled up and waited for Edward. I thought about going to find him, but if I got up he might take my seat. I turned on the radio and found a channel I liked. I got lost in the song…

'Hey!' Edward said, startling me. I didn't hear him come in, which was probably a sign that the radio was on too loud. I thought it would be a good idea to turn it off, seeing as I would have to hear Edward's navigations.

'Hey.' I said back.

'EVERYONE IN?' I shouted back to everyone else. I heard a series of 'yes', so I started driving.

'You driven one of these things before?' Edward asked me.

'No, but I have driven a couple of large lorries, so I should be alright.' I replied.

We drove in silence for a while, occasionally Edward pointing out left or rights.

'You got far in your book?' Edward asked, trying to make conversation.

'Yeah, I finished the first and I'm on to my second now.' I replied.

'You like reading then?' He asked again. I felt like he was trying to get to know me more.

'Yeah, I find it relaxing. You got any hobbies?' He wasn't the only one who wanted to ask questions.

'Umm…yeah. I like music. Playing, composing and listening to it.'

'What do you play?'

'Piano mainly, but I can also play guitar and a bit of drums.' Wow, he played a lot. So he wasn't just a pretty face…Well, he wasn't that pretty…oh, who am I kidding. He is pretty hot. Anyway…

'Wow, that's a lot of instruments.' I stopped myself, in case I told him I thought he was fit.

'Thanks!' Is all he replied with.

We drove for about an hour, again in silence. It wasn't uncomfortable though, it was pleasant.

'Yo, Bellarina, Eddiekins, can we make a stop at the nearest mall. Alice and Rose wanna go shopping and I wanna eat.' Emmett said, well, shouted.

'Don't call me Eddiekins, and we have a deal.' Edward said, mocking annoyance.

'Wait…why do Alice and Rose want to shop?' I know how Alice loved shopping and all that, but why now?

'Because, doofus, we are in San Jose.' Alice chirped in.

'Am I supposed to know what the means?' I asked, still pretty confused.

'Oh. My. God. Bella, you are such an idiot! Why am I friends with you! Because, we are right next to Santana Row! With all the high end shops! It has Gucci and Burberry! And it was designed to look like a European village! It apparently has over 100 shops! Anddd-'

'Ok, ok, ok, ok, ok, and ok. I get the message now.' I said, trying to silence her.

'Oh, Bella, you are sooooooo gonna love it! Me and Rose are going to totally make you over. And each other of course!' Alice squealed, jumping and clapping.

'Ok, now how about you leave so I can focus on driving?' I asked, dreading this mall trip.

'OOOOOHHH! BELLA IS THAT A YES? WILL YOU LET ME MAKE YOU OVER!' I heard Alice squeal as Emmett carried her away.

'Do you think I need a makeover?' I asked Edward. What did I need a makeover for? Alice was always trying to get me to dress more 'girly' as she put it. What was wrong with shorts, jeans, t-shirts, jumpers and converse?

'No, I think you look fine. Well, better than fine actually.' Edward said, and I swear I saw a little blush on his cheeks, which only caused me to blush.

'Alice is always trying to get me look more 'girly'. I don't get the problem with jeans and converse!' I said, voicing my previous thoughts.

'I don't either, you know.' Edward said, smiling slightly.

'What you smiling at?' I asked.

'Who? Me? What? Nothing…nothing, just enjoying the scenery.' He said, and continued to smile.

We drove for about another 20 minutes until we reached my version of hell, and Alice's version of heaven. Damn her.

'BELLA! WE'RE HERE! COME ON COME ON COME ON COME ON COME ON!' Alice shouted from outside. We had only just stopped.

'Enjoy shopping!' Edward said, laughing.

'Maybe I will just tell Alice you would like a new style?' I said, doing my best evil laugh.

'You wouldn't dare!' Edward mocked.

'Oh I would!' I said, shortly before I was being dragged away by Alice and Rose.

'Come on, you can flirt with Edward later!' Rose said, making her and Alice laugh.

'Shut up! I was not flirting!' I didn't even know how to flirt!

They let the 'flirting' drop and just tortured me. They did this by insisting I went in every single clothes/make-up shop. The only shops I wanted to go in were the book shops, but I wasn't allowed. They said we had to go to the others first.

The only clothing items they bought me were dresses, skirts, and very revealing stuff. No jeans were allowed, apparently. Or converse. But I managed to avoid high-heels since my ankle was still recovering. But they did insist on flats, but they weren't too bad, I suppose.

We spent about 5 hours in the mall, before we met up with the guys. Everyone decided they were hungry so we found a restaurant that served pizza. We all sat down and ordered, making small talk.

'Have fun shopping?' Edward asked, holding back a chuckle.

'It was hell. Living hell. They wouldn't let me in the book shops.' I said, still rather annoyed at that.

'Awww! They were really good!' Edward said.

'Hey! Don't boast, otherwise I will have to blackmail you again!' I said, giving him a gentle shove.

'Well, what I was going to say was, the pizza will probably arrive in just over half an hour. One of the best book shops is just down the street. I was going to offer to sneak you out there.' Edward said, grinning.

'Oh my goodness yeah! But…how are we going to sneak out without it look like we are going to…you know…get off with each other?' I was being deadly serious, but Edward just laughed at me.

'Well, you could say you needed to get some aspirin from a pharmacy, because you have a headache, and I could offer to show you the way?' Edward said, still laughing.

'Ok, let's put this plan into action!' I said, with mock enthusiasm. This is going to go horribly wrong.

We were all sat down, when I decided to try an excuse myself.

'Hey, do you guys mind if I just pop out and get some stuff from the pharmacy?' I said, in my most convincing voice, which wasn't very convincing.

'Yeah, why? Are you ok?' Alice asked, sounding slightly worried.

'Oh, I just need to get some pain medication; I'm beginning to get a bit of a headache. Hey, does anyone know where a pharmacy is?' I tried to ask discretely, but it wasn't very discrete.

'Yeah, I do, it's just up the road. I can take you if you want?' Edward asked me, and I wouldn't have been able to tell it was planned.

I nodded, and we both got up and walked away. I could vaguely here Emmett shouting; _'You're it, Eddiekins!'_ I just ignored him and continued walking. Edward kept looking over to me, I could see him in the corner of my eye.

'Take a picture, it would last longer!' I said, laughing at his expression.

'Maybe I will!' Edward replied, making a camera with his hands and a camera noise. I laughed, and we continued mocking each other until we made it too the bookshop. I was in heaven. Well, my version of heaven anyway.

I spent ages, looking through all the books. I wish they had a shop like this in Seattle. Shame.

'Hey, we better get moving soon. Anything you're gonna buy?' Edward asked, waking me up from my trance.

'Yeah, I got a few here.' I said, motioning to a pile of books on the table.

'Ok, should we go and pay then?' Edward asked.

'Crap! My purse! I left it at the restaurant!' Damn, those books looked good, as well.

'I'll pay.' Edward said.

'What? No! There are about 7 there! It would cost too much! You can't do that, I'm alright.' Although, I wasn't, I did want the books, but, I couldn't make Edward pay. Maybe he wasn't too bad after all.

Before I knew it he had grabbed the books and was at the counter. I got to him too late as he had already bought them.

'Here. Consider it my gift to you.' Edward said, handing me the heavy bag of books.

'Thanks.' Was all I could manage. I was too preoccupied staring at every inch of him, taking him in. We were slowly walking back, when I felt Edward's hand brush against mine. It felt nice, so I decided to be bold, for once. I grabbed his hand, and he looked at me questioning.

I simply smiled, and we walked back to the restaurant.

Hand in hand.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: What did you think?**

**Please review! 34 reviews and I will update on monday, maybe sooner. This time, I promise!**

**As always, take care!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I'm so sorry for not updating sooner. Here are my reasons:**

**-1) I had a bit of writers block. I didn't know where to go with this at all, but I want to continue it and finish it properly, without a rushed ending.**

**-2) I have for the moment been focusing on my other story 'The Life of a Supernatural Being.' I'm really sorry, and I hope there are still people out there wanting to read.**

**This is in Bella's point of view. Enjoy! :D**

* * *

><p><strong>BPOV:<strong>

I felt comfortable with Edward's hand in mine. It was relaxing, and when I chanced a glance over to him, he looked as though he felt the same.

When we got to the restaurant, I reluctantly removed my hand from his. I didn't want Emmett of Alice making any rude comments…like I knew would happen.

'Hey! You feeling better now? You realise you forgot your purse, right?' Alice asked, pointing towards my purse.

'Yeah, Edward kindly paid though.' I said, smiling at Edward and thanking him again. He just smiled back.

'What you got in the bag?' Alice asked. Damn, I forgot about the bag full of books.

'Oh, just some books…we…stopped at a bookstore on the way back.' I said, hoping they believed my lie. It seemed to work, so me and Edward sat down in two seats next to each other.

The pizza arrived shortly after, and we all tucked in. Occasionally Edward's hand would _accidentally_ brush past mine. Every time he did, I felt a mini electric shock go through my body. I'm pretty sure he felt the same, which is why he kept doing it.

After we finished food we went back to the RV, where Rosalie and Emmett were going to be driving. I sat on the couch, where Alice quickly joined.

'Mind telling me why at dinner you were almost constantly blushing and giggling like a teenager?' Alice said, jumping up and down.

'I don't know what you're talking about.' I said, doing the worst lie ever.

'It wouldn't have something to do with Edward, perhaps?' Alice asked, with a big smile on her face.

'No comment.' I said, trying to stop the grin on my face.

'Hey guys.' Edward said.

'Speak of the devil.' Alice said, while laughing and walking away. I glared at her, only making her laugh more.

'What were you guys talking about?' Edward asked.

'Oh, nothing, just the books you got me.' I said, hoping he wouldn't see through my lie.

'Oh really.' Edward said, cocking his eyebrow up. I just blushed, and opted to change the topic.

'Yeah, so, when do you think we will arrive in San Diego?' I asked, hoping he would notice my not-so-subtle change of conversation topic.

'I think we are supposed to arrive midday tomorrow.' He replied, looking as though there was something he wanted to say, but decided against it.

'Where did Alice and Jasper go?' I asked, suddenly curious that Alice wasn't eavesdropping on us.

'Are you really asking that? I believe, they went to the bedroom, to…_you know_!' Edward said, and I felt my cheeks heat up. I still became embarrassed talking about sex, especially with Edward.

'Oh right, yeah…' I said, not really knowing what to say.

'What are you blushing about?' Edward asked, while leaving in and brushing his finger along my cheek. I almost fainted at his touch.

'Ummm…just….urhhh…' I said, not be able to form complete words, since all my mind was focusing on was Edward. How could someone like Edward, who was extremely attractive and Godly, take so much interest in me?

I began to stare at his face features. His eyes. They were the most vivid shape of green I have ever seen in someone's eyes. His hair. It was all messy, and if I didn't know better, I would say he had just got out of bed. The colour was like bronze, but lighter, it was a very unique colour, much like his eyes. His lips. They were red, and looked so perfect. I just wanted to lean forward and kiss him. I contemplated this for a bit, but then realised he wouldn't want to kiss me. No more than 7 hours ago did he think I hated him.

I looked back to his eyes, and saw they were staring back at mine. I held the gaze for a bit, not being strong enough to look away. While staring into his eyes, I began to wonder how I could ever hate him. Just because he had sex once with Jessica, didn't mean he was a player. Anyway, if he was a player, he probably would have made more advances towards me or given up already.

'You're so beautiful, Bella.' Edward said, in almost a whisper, while cupping my face. Again, I almost fainted with his touch, but his words also. He thought I was beautiful? I did a mini dance in my mind, and hoped that Edward wouldn't be able to see it through my face.

'So are you.' I whispered back.

All of a sudden, Edward started to move his face closer to mine. I reciprocated the action, and soon enough, our lips were close enough to kiss. I bit my lip, scared that Edward didn't want to kiss me. Then, however, he pressed his lips against mine, and we were kissing.

It was the most wonderful experience, by far the best kiss ever. We kissed for what seemed like forever, before finally breaking apart to breathe.

'That…was…' I said, still barely being able to speak, even more so after kissing Edward.

'Amazing.' Edward finished for me, grinning like a school boy. I began to laugh, and he looked worried.

'Why do you look so worried?' I said, between laughs.

'Well, I just kissed you, and your reaction was to laugh.' He said, still looking worried.

'Oh, man, I'm not laughing about that! I'm laughing at the look on your face. It was a mixture of smug, and like a child with a new toy!' I said, and saw his grin go back on his face.

'What are you pair grinning at?' Alice said, as she walked through the door, closely followed by Jasper. Edward began to speak, but I held up my hand. I can handle this.

'I could say the same to you!' I said, and she immediately tried to put a straight look on her face. I just laughed at her.

'Whatever, I have a reason to be grinning, and that reason is Jasper!' Alice said, pointing to Jasper as if I didn't know him. 'Anyway, Bella, may I have a word with you in the other room.' Alice asked, in a posh tone. If I hadn't been so nervous, I would have laughed. I would just have to settle for a nervous laugh.

'What the heck is going on with you and Edward?' Alice squealed, and I could see she was trying hard to keep her voice down.

'I don't know what you mean.' I said, not completely lying. I mean, I really had no idea what was going on with me and Edward. Did he want a relationship? No, probably not.

'Well, one minute you hate him, then the next, you are always together, and always laughing.' Alice said, looking triumphant at her evidence.

'So? We are just becoming friends. Friends laugh and spend time with each other.' I said, amazed at the ingenious lie I had come up with in such a short space of time. Again, it wasn't really a lie, I suppose we were friends.

'Bella, you kissed, I can tell. You are as red as a tomato, and your lips are swollen.' Alice said, seeming upset.

'And that makes you sad because…' I sort of asked.

'Look, Bella, I have known you for how long now? We are like sisters, and we even own and run our own bakery. I'm just sad that you wouldn't admit to me what was going on with you and Edward.' Alice said, and I can't remember a time I had seen her this sad. Instantly, I felt tremendously guilty.

'I'm sorry, I just, I don't really know what _is_ going on with me and Edward. One minute I hate him, then the next I am kissing him. All I know, is that I really like him. But, he probably doesn't even want a relationship, he is just looking for something or someone to pass the time.' I admitted all my worrying feelings to Alice.

'Don't be sorry Bella, I'm sorry! I shouldn't have pressured you into telling me.' Alice said, looking guilty. I started to laugh, and she looked at me curiously.

'What's with us? We are both sat here, looking guilty, and apologizing to one another. You have no reason to apologize, either!' I said, and she immediately seemed happier. She jumped over to me, and pulled me in to a tight hug. We were about to leave, when Alice started speaking again.

'For the record, the way Edward looks at you, it is with a lot more emotion than just a thing to pass the time.' Alice said, while walking away so I couldn't question her about it.

Later that night, it was Alice and Jasper's turn to drive, so me, Edward, Rosalie and Emmett were all sat in the living area, watching TV. All of us were huddled together on mine and Edward's sofa bed, but it was actually quite snug.

Emmett, of course, kept making rude and inappropriate comments, but we just ignored him. After a while, Emmett and Rosalie left for some _'sexy time'_ as Emmett called it, leaving just me and Edward.

'I was thinking about before…' Edward mused, making me worried. Was he regretting it? Was he going to ask me to forget about it and never tell anyone?

'Yeah…' I mumbled, still incredibly worried.

'Yeah, and, I was thinking, how, if you wanted to, we could, you know, do it…again?' Edward stuttered out, making my heart flutter. Maybe Alice was right, maybe he did want me. All I knew, was that right now, with Edward's offer, all I wanted to do was kiss him.

So, sucking up all the courage I could find, I sat up a little, and leaned over to him. He looked confused at what I was doing, but I wasn't worried. What he said may not have meant he wanted to kiss me right now, but I wanted to kiss him.

Soon enough, I was lying right next to him, and our lips were almost touching. I quickly closed the little distance between us, and all the feelings I had from the previous kiss came rushing back. I moved my hands up to his hair, and grabbed. His hair felt so soft, and I never wanted to let go.

I felt Edward's arm come around my waist, as we continued to kiss. Slowly, his tongue traced the lines of my lips. I quickly opened my mouth, allowing him access. I felt a moan, and let it out, which he seemed to enjoy.

I heard him return my moan, and I pulled even closer to him. By now, I was practically on top of him, and I dreaded to think what Emmett would say if he walked in. But, I didn't have to worry, seeing as he was having _'sexy time'_ with Rosalie.

I started to pull away from Edward, feeling empty as soon as I did. This was for the best, though, as I didn't want to have sex with him. Yet.

'You do realise that when I said about kissing I didn't mean you had to kiss me right away, right?' Edward asked, chuckling a bit.

'Yes, but I felt like kissing you!' I said, ruffling his hair.

'You know, Emmett always does that to me, but you do it much nicer. But, whenever Emmett does it now, I will only think of you.' Edward said, smiling to me.

I leaned forward and gave him a peck on the lips, unable to resist.

'Whenever I mention kissing, are you going to kiss me?' Edward asking, smiling smugly.

In return, I pecked his lips twice.

'Why twice, not that I mind?' Edward asked, and he looked so cute.

'You said kissing twice.' I said simply, smiling towards him.

However, instead of me kissing him, he kissed me. I looked curiously at him.

'You said the word 'kissing'.' He said, and I laughed and hugged him. He was so sweet.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hope you liked it!**

**I promise to update more regularly, since I have more time at the moment.**

**Also, you guys should check out Together Apart by CailtinMasen - It's really good!**

**34 reviews and there will be an update on Friday!**

**REVIEW FOR A PREVIEW!**

**Thanks and take care :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I will say the same as what I did with my other fanfiction. I am not going to make any promises as to when I will update, as I never stick to them. So, yeah!**

**This chapter is in Edward's point of view.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>EPOV:<strong>

I woke up in the morning to the most beautiful sight. Bella. She was all curled up to me, and looked so adorable. Occasionally throughout the night I heard her sleep talking. Some of it I couldn't understand, but once I was pretty sure she said _'Edward'_. I felt so happy at that moment I wanted to scream and dance, but I didn't want to wake up Bella.

'Morning sleepy head.' I said, as Bella's eyes began to flutter open.

'Morning.' Bella said, looking a bit confused. Then, she quickly lifted the covers. When she put them back down, she looked relieved.

'What was that all about?' I asked, slightly confused and slightly amused. She seemed embarrassed by her actions.

'Well, when I saw you topless, and I was lying next to you, so I was worried we had sex or something…' Bella said, and her cheeks were bright red now.

'Don't worry, Bella, I would never take advantage of you in that way.' I said, trying to reassure her. However, the look that was once embarrassment now turned to one of anger. What did I say?'

'Yeah, because you would never take advantage of someone.' She said sarcastically. What did I do?

'What? What do you mean?' I asked, confused with her sudden behaviour.

'Oh, I don't know, maybe that you use the fact you are a model to get into girls pants and never call them again!' She replied, her voice getting louder now.

'What _are_ you on about?' I asked, emphasising the _'are'_.

'The fact that I know you have had at least one one night stand with Jessica Stanley. Do you remember her? Probably not, with all the other girls you have slept with.' She said in a cold and harsh tone. How did she find out about that?

'I do remember her actually, seeing as she was my one and only one night stand. She was all over me all night, so I wouldn't really call it taking advantage. She wanted it more than I did, for your information. How did you find out, anyway?' I asked, beginning to get angry. Who was she to judge me?

'Why should I tell you when you're lying to me?' Bella replied, and now she really was shouting.

'Are you actually serious? How can you judge me when you don't know me?' I asked, bemused how only moments ago I had been happy with Bella lying next to me. Now, however, she was showing her true colours.

'I know you're lying.' Bella said coldly.

'Oh, you just know I'm lying, which means I must be. Ever since we met, I have been nothing but nice to you, I have given you nothing to make you think I am a lying man-whore. But what do I get in return; I get accused of lying and taking advantage of people.' I said, and I was fuming. Her eyes began to tear up, but I didn't care. Why should I? I hadn't said anything mean to her, I hadn't insinuated she was a whore, but _she_ was the one who was crying.

'Because I have met men like you before! I know what they are like! They start of nice, and everything seems fine. BUT THEM THEY TURN INTO LYING, CHEATING SCUMBAGS!' Bella said, screaming the last part. Tears were streaming down her face, but I still didn't get why.

'So, you are judging me on your past boyfriends? I do nothing wrong to you, but that doesn't matter, because guys have in the past?' I said, still not believing this was happening.

'YES EDWARD, WERE YOU NOT LISTENING! YOU'RE SUCH A JERK AND AN IDIOT AND YOU HAVE JUST PROVED THAT!' Bella screamed at me. I was shocked; how the heck had I proved it? By now, Rosalie and Emmett had been woken up by our shouting match. They walked into the living area, and stared at the scene.

'What happened?' Emmett asked, going into his serious mode.

'I don't know, Bella woke up and started screaming at me, basically calling me a man-whore, and now she is the one who is crying her eyes out.' I said, voicing my anger.

'Edward, you idiot, you must have done something to piss her off.' Rosalie said, and I felt like I wanted to shout at her. Just because Bella was a girl, she got all the sympathy. How sexist was that?

I saw Rosalie ushering Bella into her and Emmett's room. Before she closed the door, she shot me a death glare. Once they were out of sight, I ran my hand through my hair and pinched the bridge of my nose. These things usually helped to calm me down, but they weren't working today.

'What happened, bro?' Emmett asked, and I was relieved he was here. Least he wouldn't judge me _before_ he heard what happened. Unlike Rosalie flaming Hale.

'Well, I was awake before Bella, and when she started to wake up, I said good morning. Then, she checked under the covers to make sure we weren't naked and hadn't had sex. I told her that I would never take advantage of her in that way. After that, she just flipped and said about my one night stand with Jessica and that I had probably had many more one night stands.  
>That annoyed me, and I told her Jessica was my only one night stand. Then, she said I was lying, and when I asked her how she knew, guess what she said? I just do. Then she started saying shit about her past boyfriends and screaming I was a jerk.' I finished, and some of the anger left me.<p>

'That's some tough stuff, man. You know, Jasper is better at the advice, but I think I'll give it a go. I think, you both miss-understood each other, and jumped to conclusion. Now, if Rose doesn't kill you, which is highly likely she will, I think you and Bella need to talk about things, without the screaming.' Emmett said.

'What I don't get is why she was the one crying. Just because she's a girl, she gets all the sympathy.' I said, and then I heard a door slam. Just my luck, Bella heard.

'So much for you not being a jerk! You're so sexist, even more than I thought! I was actually going to talk to you, and see if we could apologize to each other.' Bella said, seeming rather angry. At least she wasn't screaming or shouting.

'I'm not being sexist, I'm just speaking the truth. And what do you mean, apologize to each other?' I asked, because it sounded like she wanted me to apologize to her.

'As in, I apologize to you, and you apologize to me.' Bella said slowly, as if I wouldn't understand. I slowly got up and walked over to her. I wasn't trying to scare her, just help to keep her voice down.

'Actually, I think you're the only one who needs to apologize. What exactly did I do?' I asked quietly, to show her I didn't want another shouting match.

'ARE YOU BRAIN DEAD? OR JUST INCREDIBLY STUPID?' Bella screamed at me. Well, that plan worked.

'Look, I don't want to start screaming again. And, well, I'm obviously not brain dead, and I wouldn't call myself incredibly stupid either.' Ok, so I was winding her up, which probably wasn't the best idea.

In response to my comment, she groaned and stormed off, slamming the door. Would it be wrong to say her groaning turned me on a bit?

I hadn't realise until Jasper and Alice walked over to us that we had stopped driving.

'WE'RE IN SAN DIEGO!' Alice squealed, oblivious to all the commotion. Lucky.

'What was all the screaming about?' Jasper asked.

'Bella called me a man-whore and ran off crying and expecting me to apologize, even though I didn't do anything.' I said, still annoyed.

'WHAT. THE. HELL. DID. YOU. DO. TO. BELLA?' Alice demanded. She was actually pretty scary.

'Nothing! She just started ranting that I was like her old boyfriends, and said I was a man-whore.' I said, getting annoyed that everyone thought I was the bad guy.

'YOU. IDIOT.' Alice screamed, and slapped me in the face before running off to Bella.

'What the hell was that all about?' I asked, and I was pretty fuming now.

'I don't know, man.' Emmett said, looking slightly amused.

'Maybe I could ask Alice for you.' Thank God for Jasper. He always knew what to do in these kind of situations.

'Ok, thanks.' I said, and he walked off to the bedroom where all three girls were. I should probably just get on a plane back to Port Angeles and get away from all this stress. But for some reason I couldn't leave, I felt as though I had to sort things out with her. Even though right now I almost hated her.

I heard some shouting coming from the bedroom, and felt bad I had sent Jasper in there. I heard Bella shouting something though.

'_I HAVE BEEN HURT TOO MANY TIMES BEFORE! JUST WHEN I BEGAN TO TRUST EDWARD EVERYTHING WENT WRONG!'_ Bella said, and shortly after Jasper shuffled out.

'Things aren't looking good, man, she says she hates you. Never wants to see or speak to you again.' Jasper said, looking sad.

'I should probably go, then, I will catch a flight back, or something.' I said, as I began to walk out the door.

'Don't, you shouldn't have to go, I'm sure she can bear to be in the same room as you.' Jasper said, pleading with me.

'No, it's fine, I will just pack the stuff I will need, and you can drop the rest of, ok?' I said, as I walked over to the bed me and Bella had shared. It was where we had kissed. For some reason, I felt sad that I would never kiss Bella again. Never see her beautiful face, or her beautiful blush. I would never hear her whisper my name in her sleep.

The guys said they were all going to go out, and I said I would be gone by the time they were back. I decided I would allow myself to let out my emotions then, but held it together until they left. Once they were gone, I broke down. What did I do wrong? Why was I feeling so sad about her? I had only known her for a week, yet I already felt so strongly about her.

I jumped up when I heard the door open, and I quickly went back to packing. Hopefully it wouldn't be Emmett, he would never let it go if he found me crying like a girl on my own. I didn't bother to look up to see who was there.

'Why are you packing?' I heard Bella ask. I was relieved in a way to hear her voice, but it wasn't the same. It was cold, and wasn't how I remembered.

'Because you told the others how you never wanted to see or speak to me again, so I'm leaving.' I replied, trying to hide the emotion in my voice. I would actually give anything for it to have been Emmett to come in. I could deal with him mocking me, I didn't want Bella to see how upset I am.

'You don't have to leave. I should go.' Bella said, not as coldly as before. I wanted more than anything to be able to run over to her and kiss her, but she wouldn't let me. I think I actually preferred it when she clearly hated me and was screaming at me. It's weird what you wish for sometimes.

'No, I don't mind.' That wasn't true, I wanted to stay with Bella, but that wasn't and option. 'The hospital will be happy I go back, they are tight on staff at the moment.' I tried to hide the emotion from my voice.

I heard her footsteps go off into another room, and I resumed packing. After Bella left, I planned on crying a bit more before catching a flight. I am allowed to be sad.

'You, ummm, take this.' Bella said, basically forcing me to turn around and face her. I couldn't though, because then she would see my tear strained face. I wiped my face with my hands, hoping she wouldn't notice. I turned around to see that she was holding out one of the books I bought her.

'I bought that for you.' I said, as she held it out to me.

'Yeah, I finished it, but thought you would like it.' She said, shoving it into my hands.

'Thanks.' I mumbled, and started to turn round. Bella stopped me, and looked shocked.

'Have you been crying?' She asked, sounding like she was worried for me. That just made me sadder, because it showed she could still care. But she didn't, I had to keep telling myself that.

'Like you care.' I said, as coldly as she had first been.

'Sorry for worrying.' She said, matching my cold tone. It broke my heart, because all I wanted to do was pull her into a tight hug and tell her I was fine. But, I had to keep going with this, if I was ever to get over her.

'Well, you don't need to worry about me anymore. You made it perfectly clear that you hated me, so don't try and act concerned now. I will be off now.' I said, grabbing my half packed bag and storming out.

I hated the fact I had to hurt her, but it had to be this way.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Boohoo! :'(**

**I know this was meant to be a light-hearted fanfiction, but I didn't want it to get boring. And, I couldn't resist. But, don't worry, everything will work out soon!**

**The next chapter will probably be Bella's point of view on this chapter, with more on why she went mad at Edward!**

**I might publish later today, or maybe tomorrow, it all depends on reviews!**

**Also, sorry how I said if you review last chapter you will get a preview, because I didn't actually give preview's. I was going too, but i hadn't really planned the chapter out, sorry!**

**Thanks and take care :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Aren't I nice? Two updates in ONE day! I am making up for all the time I made you wait :D**

**This is last chapter in Bella's point of view. It may feel a bit repetitive, but I hope it helps you see why Bella got mad at Edward.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>BPOV:<strong>

'_Bella, I love you so much, I can't imagine my life without you.' Edward said, standing in a suit looking as handsome as always._

'_Edward, you know I love you, I will never, ever leave you. I don't think I could cope with not waking up to your face every day.' I said, meaning every word._

'_Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, do you take Isabella Marie Swan to be your lawfully wedded wife?' A priest asked, and I hadn't even noticed he was here. I looked down and saw I was in a beautiful white wedding dress. I looked behind me and saw I was in a church, with loads of people looking at me, some with tears in their eyes._

_Then I all hit me, I was getting married to Edward!_

'_I do.' Edward said, looking towards me._

'_Do you, Isabella Marie Swan, take Edward Anthony Masen Cullen to be your lawfully wedded husband?' The priest asked me, and I almost laughed at how stupid he was. Why would I say no?_

'_I do.' I said. I was just about to kiss Edward then everything went._

My eyes opened, and I looked around, confused. Did I just marry Edward?

Before I could ask him, I realise we were in the RV, and that marrying Edward was just a dream. A very good dream, though.

'Morning sleepy head.' Edward said, grinning at me.

'Morning.' I said back, still working things out. I suddenly got scared that the reason he was smiling so much was because we did something last night. Something sexual. I mean, he was topless. I quickly lifted the covers to see if we were both naked. I was relieved when I saw we weren't.

'What was that all about?' Edward asked, looking confused. He also looked slightly amused.

'Well, when I saw you topless, and I was lying next to you, so I was worried we had sex or something…' I said, feeling embarrassed. Why had I immediately thought Edward would have sex with me? Oh, right, Jessica. Damn! Had I really slept in the same bed with Edward so easily? Things could easily have gone much further than just kissing. How had I been so stupid?

'Don't worry, Bella, I would never take advantage of you in that way.' Edward said, but that just made me angry because he had taken advantage of girls before, and what's to say he wouldn't do it again.

'Yeah, because you would never take advantage of anyone.' I said sarcastically. I was getting quite annoyed at him.

'What? What do you mean?' He asked, sounding confused. How could he not know that he slept with millions of women. Ok, maybe not millions, but quite a few.

'Oh, I don't know, maybe that you use the fact you are a model to get into girls pants and never call them again!' I said, really losing my temper now.

'What are you on about?' He asked, making it sound like I was stupid. How dare he?

'The fact that I know you have had at least one one night stand with Jessica Stanley. Do you remember her? Probably not, with all the other girls you have slept with.' I said, beginning to shout at him.

'I do remember her actually, seeing as she was my one and only one night stand. She was all over me all night, so I wouldn't really call it taking advantage. She wanted it more than I did, for your information. How did you find out, anyway?' Edward asked me. What's with all the questions? I heard a tone of anger in his voice, which increased my own anger. He was lying through all of that, I know it. Jessica would be bragging more if she was his first one night stand.

'Why should I tell you when you're lying to me?' I shouted at him.

'Are you actually serious? How can you judge me when you don't know me?' Edward replied. Oh, I know Edward. I know all about your secret model life that you haven't told me about. I wonder why?

'I know you're lying.' I said as coldly as I could. I was trying to hurt him seeing as he had hurt me.

'Oh, you just know I'm lying, which means I must be. Ever since we met, I have been nothing but nice to you, I have given you nothing to make you think I am a lying man-whore. But what do I get in return; I get accused of lying and taking advantage of people.' Edward shouted at me, and it made me really sad. Sure, he had been nice to me, but I know what he is like. Why can't he just be honest with me?

'Because I have met men like you before! I know what they are like! They start of nice, and everything seems fine. BUT THEM THEY TURN INTO LYING, CHEATING SCUMBAGS!' I screamed at him. I have had way to much experience with boyfriends who cheat on me and lie to me. Did I have writing on my forehead telling people to hurt and cheat on me?

'So, you are judging me on your past boyfriends? I do nothing wrong to you, but that doesn't matter, because guys have in the past?' Edward said, looking really upset. But, that's how they all look. They just try and make you believe they didn't mean it, when they just want you to stick around for sex.

'YES EDWARD, WERE YOU NOT LISTENING! YOU'RE SUCH A JERK AND AN IDIOT AND YOU HAVE JUST PROVED THAT!' I screamed at him.

'What happened?' Emmett asked. I hadn't even noticed that he and Rosalie had entered the room. Rose pulled me in to a hug, and I ignored their conversation. Rose pulled me into her and Emmett's room, and sat me down.

'What happened?' She asked sympathetically. I didn't deserve her sympathy though, because I had properly screwed things up with Edward. Why am I such an idiot?

'I know he's a model, and he had a one night stand with my sort of friend that I knew in high school.' I said, still crying.

'Shit! What a small world that you knew Jessica Stanley.' Rose said, and it confused me.

'How did you know she was the girl I was talking about?' I asked.

'Because, Bella, Jessica was the first and last one night stand Edward had. She was all over him in the bar, and she made the first move, not him. He has regretted it every day since.' Rose said, and I felt even worse.

'Shit, I'm such an idiot.' I said, crying again.

'What?' Rose asked.

'I thought Edward was a man-whore, and I may have called him one.' I looked down, because I didn't want to see the look on Rose's face. She would be angry with me.

'Oh, Bella, I think you both misread the situation. Look, I think you should go out there and both talk calmly. And you two can apologize to each other.' Rose said, and I was shocked when she didn't shout at me. I nodded, and I walked towards the door.

_'What I don't get is why she was the one crying. Just because she's a girl, she gets all the sympathy.'_ I heard Edward say. That just made me angry again and make me cry.

'So much for you not being a jerk! You're so sexist, even more than I thought! I was actually going to talk to you, and see if we could apologize to each other.' I said, trying to not shout at him. It was hard though.

'I'm not being sexist, I'm just speaking the truth. And what do you mean, apologize to each other?' He said, and now I was beyond angry.

'As in, I apologize to you, and you apologize to me.' I said slowly, mocking him.

'Actually, I think you're the only one who needs to apologize. What exactly did I do?' He asked, and I was shocked at how stupid he was.

'ARE YOU BRAIN DEAD? OR JUST INCREDIBLY STUPID?' I screamed at him, losing my inner battle not to shout.

'Look, I don't want to start screaming again. And, well, I'm obviously not brain dead, and I wouldn't call myself incredibly stupid either.' Now he was really annoying me. When I'm angry enough, he decides to start winding me up. What was wrong with him?

I stormed off towards the bedroom, and told Rose what happened. I was interrupted by Alice screaming at who I presumed was Edward. Then, I'm pretty sure I heard the sound of a slap. Did Alice just slap Edward?

Alice burst through the door, looking like she was ready to murder someone. I went through the story of what happened like I had done with Rose. At first, she realised both me and Edward had misread what had happened, but was insanely annoyed at saying just because I was a girl I got sympathy.

Jasper came in and tried to reason with me, but I just told him how much I hated Edward. I felt bad for shouting at him, but I couldn't help it. Just whenever I thought about Edward it made me want to scream or hit something. Unfortunately, Jasper was in the firing line.

Sometime during our conversation, Alice mentioned how we had arrived in San Diego. We decided to all go shopping, but Edward said he was going to stay behind. I can't say that I'm sad he stayed behind, because, really, I'm thankful. Maybe when I get back I can have a word with him, and everything will be alright?

A part of me hopes so, but another part of me hopes he is gone when I get back. But then, I will never get to see his crooked smile, his green eyes, his messy bronze hair, or just him again.

'Damn! I forgot my phone!' I said, after I had spent the past few minutes looking through my bag to make sure. I told them to go on ahead to the mall, and that I would catch them up. I was tempted to run back to the RV, but that would probably result in me falling over and injuring myself. I had only just partially recovered from my broken ankle, I didn't want to break anything else any time soon.

I opened the door to the RV, and was shocked to see Edward by our bed, packing up some of his stuff.

'Why are you packing?' I asked the obvious question, but still. I don't think I want him to leave.

'Because you told the others how you never wanted to see or speak to me again, so I'm leaving.' Edward said, and he sounded so sad. I hate that I have done that to him.

'You don't have to leave. I should go.' I should never have come. I have completely ruined his trip.

'No, I don't mind. The hospital will be happy I go back, they are tight on staff at the moment.' Again, his voice sounded so sad.

I decided to leave him and not make him more upset. He was obviously terribly upset with me, so I didn't want to make things worse. I picked up my phone, and saw the book I had just finished on the table. I grabbed a piece of paper, and wrote a note and put it inside the book. I hope he would read it.

Edward would really enjoy the book, it was the least I could do.

'You, ummm, take this.' I said, nervous in case he would shout at me.

'I bought that for you.' Edward looked at the book I was holding. I looked at his face, it looked like he had been crying. Had I done that to him?

'Yeah, I finished it, but thought you would like it.' I said, placing the book in his hands. I needed him to take it. I needed him to read the note.

'Thanks.' I think I heard him mumble. I was relieve he didn't shout at me.

'Have you been crying?' I asked, hoping he would remain civil with me.

'Like you care.' He said coldly.

'Sorry for worrying.' I said, annoyed that he could change his attitude so quickly.

'Well, you don't need to worry about me anymore. You made it perfectly clear that you hated me, so don't try and act concerned now. I will be off now.' He said, and he stormed out of the RV. I fell on the floor, crying.

Why did I have to make everything good sour?

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I know, I know, another sad chapter :'(**

**Hopefully though, next chapter will be happier! I plan on the next one being Edward's point of view!**

**Thanks and take care :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Hey! I am definitely making up for the lack of updates!**

**You get none for about 2 weeks, then you get 3 in one day!**

**This is in Edward's point of view.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>EPOV:<strong>

As soon as I went outside, away from Bella, I was close to breaking down again. I wanted to see her, but she hated me. I called out a taxi, and jumped in without looking back.

I knew if I did I would go running back to her, and kiss her and hug her. But, she would push me away, and I don't think I could deal with Bella rejecting me.

'Where to, son?' The taxi driver asked me.

'The airport, please.' I said, hoping it wasn't too far away. I didn't really know where I was, or even if they did flights from here to Seattle, since there wasn't an airport in Port Angeles.

'Ok, it's only about 10 minutes away.' The taxi driver said, as though he was answering my thoughts.

I nodded and thanked him, and looked out of the window to take in some of the view I would miss out on. It was for the best though. Bella doesn't want me here. She doesn't want me at all.

'Right, ok, we're here.' The taxi driver said, and I handed him a 20 while stepping out.

'Keep the change.' I said, as I headed towards the airport doors. I hope there's a flight soon, because if I have to wait around for a while I would probably change my mind and go and see Bella, which would be a very bad idea.

'Hello, how may I help you, sir?' The woman from behind the tickets office asked.

'Are there any seats on any flights heading to Seattle any time soon?' I asked, praying she would say yes.

'I will just have a look for you now, sir.' I nodded as she typed into the computer, and I was getting so nervous she would say no.

'Ah, yes, there is one seat left on a flight leaving in 20 minutes. Would you like to buy the ticket?' She asked, and I smiled in relief.

'Yes, please.' I said, as I handed over my credit card. She told me which gate to go to, and I almost ran. I didn't want to miss the flight now I had just bought the ticket.

'Is that all your luggage, sir?' A security man asked me.

'Yes, it is.' I said holding up my small bag. All I had managed to pack was my phone, my laptop, my passport, my wallet, and a couple of tops and jeans. Bella had been a bit of a distraction, not that I minded though.

'Ok, ticket, please.' He said, and I handed him my ticket. He looked at it, and tore off a section. Then, he pointed in direction for the tunnel to get to the plane.

'Hello, sir, may I take a look at your ticket please.' The female flight attendant asked me as I stepped on to the plane.

'Yes.' I said as I handed her my ticket.

'Ok, your seat is row 15, on the aisle. Would you like me to show you to your seat?' The woman asked politely, but slightly desperately. I saw her name was Lauren on her name tag.

'No, I'm alright, but thank you…Lauren.' I said, smiling and walking off. If Bella thought I was a man-whore, I may as well live up to her expectations. Lauren looked more than happy to make me part of the mile high club.

I took my seat and saw I was sat next to another man, who looked a bit older than me, maybe just over 30? I smiled to him, since he seemed a bit nervous.

'Hi, I'm Daniel Thornes.' Daniel said, holding out his hand.

'Hey, I'm Edward Cullen.' I said, shaking his hand.

'Aren't you that model dude?' He asked, and I couldn't hold in my laugh.

'Yes, yes I am. But my normal job is as a doctor.' I said. Whenever people found out I was a model, they always assumed I was stupid. That really annoyed me.

'_The plane is about to take off. Please make sure your seatbelts are on and all bags are in the overhead lockers or under the seats. Thank you and enjoy the flight.'_ I made sure my bag was securely placed and sat back down. I was just about to do up my seatbelt when Lauren came over.

'Oh, let me do that for you.' Lauren said, and I'm pretty sure when her hand touched my crotch it wasn't an accident. She attempted to look embarrassed, but it didn't really work.

'If there is _anything_ else you need, just let me know.' Lauren said, emphasising the word anything. She rubbed my shoulder and I smiled at her as she walked off.

'Someone wants you to join the mile high club with them.' Daniel said, laughing slightly.

'Really? I never guessed.' I said, pretending to look shocked.

'Do you think you would? I mean, if I wasn't married, I would. She seems pretty attractive.' Daniel said, and I almost laughed.

'Call me old fashioned, but I don't base things on looks.' I said.

'I'm the same, although I'm not saying my wife's ugly. But, if it's just some sort of one night stand, what does it matter? Unless you're in a relationship, because, that's not cool.' Daniel said, shaking his head. I started laughing again at his comments.

'I suppose you're right, and no, I'm not in a relationship.' I said, although I wished I was. But not with anyone, with Bella.

'You sound sad about that?' Daniel half asked.

'Well, yeah, I nearly was with a girl recently, but we sort of got into a major argument and now she hates me.' I said, feeling sad again.

'Maybe you should try and take your mind off her, and I'm sure the flight attendant would help with that!' Daniel said, laughing again. I thought about that, and maybe he was right.

'So, how long you been married then?' I asked Daniel.

'5 years now, and my wife found out she was pregnant 2 weeks ago, and I'm over-joyed. I'm secretly hoping for a boy.' He said, and he looked genuinely happy. I wish I could have that. With Bella. No, don't think like that.

'That sounds nice, perfect little family.' I said, smiling at the thought.

'Yeah, we are actually just moving to Port Angeles, I'm a new transfer doctor at the hospital there.' Daniel said.

'No way! I work at the hospital as a doctor. Maybe I'll see you there.' I said, hopeful that I would see him. He seemed nice.

'Yeah, you'll have to show me the ropes. Oh, look, here comes the flight attendant. Now, if you're going to go for it with her, I say you flirt with her a bit, but don't look too eager.' Daniel said, giving me advice.

'Experienced in this sort of thing?' I asked quietly, because I didn't Lauren hearing, and I was laughing slightly.

'Yeah, it's how I met my wife!' Daniel said, and I was genuinely shocked.

'Really?' Before he could answer, Lauren was next to me.

'Hello, sir, is there anything I can get you?' Lauren asked, and I noticed she had undone the top two buttons on her top, revealing part of her bra.

'Depends what that anything is.' I said, flirting like Daniel told me too. I've never really done much flirting, but I was hoping I was good.

'For you, anything means anything.' She purred into my ear.

'I may have to take advantage of that sometime.' I whispered back, hopefully seductive.

'If you do, I'll be waiting in the bathroom in 5 minutes. Be there.' With that, she walked off, and I looked to Daniel.

'You have learned well grasshopper.' Daniel said, and I began laughing quite a lot.

'Thank you, but, what the hell do I do now?' I said, suddenly frantic.

'Are you seriously telling me you, a model, are not experienced in sex?' Daniel asked, looking shocked.

'Well, no, but not with meaningless sex.'

'Just do what feels right.' Right, I could do that, ok, I should go then, should I?

'Is it too eager to go now?' I asked, looking again to Daniel to advice. I don't know what I would have done if it hadn't been for him.

'No, go before she finds someone else.' With that, I got up and walked to the bathroom slowly, not wanting to seem too desperate. Just as I got there, Lauren opened the door and pulled me in. She immediately began pulling off my shirt, so I did the same with her.

Even though they were most likely fake, she had pretty nice and large breasts. She grabbed my hair and began kissing me, which only reminded me of when Bella kissed me. Focus on Lauren. She started unzipping my jeans, and she pulled them down. I undid the zip on her skirt, and pulled that down to reveal she was wearing a red, lacy thong.

She slowly pulled down my boxers, and gasped at what she saw. She smiled to me, which I took as a good sign.

'Someone has a big package.' She said, and began touching me.

I don't really remember much of our sex, all I know is that I was relieved when she said she had a condom. Of what I can remember, is that it wasn't what I expected. She wasn't all slutty, or just using me to pass the time of the flight. At the end, we actually exchanged numbers. I walked back to Daniel with a triumphant smile on my face.

'I take it, it went well then?' He asked me.

'Yeah, she had a condom, and we even exchanged numbers.' I said, proud that it maybe wouldn't be a one night/plane stand.

'Wow, you must be good then.' Daniel said, and I laughed to myself.

'_We are preparing to land. Make sure your seatbelts are buckled up and all luggage is put away. Also, please make sure all tables are up.'_

Lauren came right over, and did my seatbelt for me.

'Call me some time, ok?' She asked, sounding slightly nervous.

'I will, don't worry.' I said, smiling as she walked away.

The plane landed perfectly, and I managed to get out of the airport quickly seeing as I only had my hand luggage. I quickly got into a taxi and headed back to my flat.

When I got in, I was overwhelmed with how empty it felt. When I said to Bella about the hospital, I wasn't being quite true. The hospital was if anything over staffed, so I would just wallow in my apartment.

I decided to read the book Bella gave me, seeing as she did go to an effort to give it to me. Seeing as she said she never wanted to see or speak to me again, she actually managed to be quite polite.

I opened it up and a piece of paper fell out. Maybe one of the pages has fallen out. I picked it up, and saw it had handwriting on. Strange.

_Edward,_

_I just want you to know I truly am sorry for everything I did and said. I realise now that I was such an idiot for thinking that you would lie to me. Everything you did and said to me was so nice and pleasant, and I was, well, I was a complete and utter bitch._

_I was horrible to you when I first met you, because the day before Jessica had been bragging about having sex with you, Edward Cullen, the model. When I first met you in the hospital, everything I had heard was suggesting that you were a liar and a cheater. I will now admit that I was wrong, and that you are probably one of the kindest men I have ever met. And I have been an idiot_

_I just wanted you to know, that, I will never contact you again. If you like, I will cut all ties with Emmett and Rosalie so I won't be part of your life. I realise you probably hate me, but I'm glad that you are reading this._

_Once again, I'm ever so sorry for everything I have put you through, and I'm sorry for making you upset._

_Bella_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hey! The next update might be tomorrow, hopefully!**

**Also, things will slowly begin to get happier! There will be a HEA!**

**Thanks and take care :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Hey! Sorry for the lack of update in a week. I am sorry!**

**But, I hope you like it! It get's happier near the end, and then the next chapter will be really really happy! Yay! Return of the happiness!**

**Enjoy! :D **

* * *

><p><strong>BPOV:<strong>

The rest of the trip was fairly boring, if I am being honest. The other four spent all their time being lovey-dovey, while I just sat and read. I'm not going to lie, that was definitely not how I hoped the trip would end up. I didn't think me and Edward would end up screaming, shouting and hating each other. I can't even remember what we started fighting about, which only suggests it must have been something petty. How could I have let something so petty have ruined me and Edward?

I was happy with the note I left in the book, so I just prayed he had seen it. Or, more that I wished he had read it. I didn't particularly want to stop being friends with Emmett and Rosalie. Firstly, because they were really nice people, who were great friends to have. Secondly, it may make things more awkward between Alice and me, which isn't the best seeing as we run a bakery together.

Right now, we are only about half an hour away from Port Angeles. Me and Alice are looking forward to getting back the bakery. I really hope it will take my mind of things, which is needed right now.

I am slightly nervous about going back, only because of Edward. If he has read my note, what will his reactions be? Will he be angry about what I said? Or maybe he hasn't read the note, and will still be angry about what I said?

Ahhhh! I need to stop stressing out. This isn't getting me anywhere.

'Bella, we're here!' Alice shouted from somewhere in the RV. I didn't reply, I just got up and went to my bed and got my stuff. I had already packed up my bag, so I just picked it up and joined everyone else.

The doors had been opened, and when I stepped outside, I realise we were in front of mine and Alice's bakery and upstairs apartment. I instantly smiled at the reminder of how much this was to me and Alice. I looked over to her, and saw she had the same expression on her face.

We walked over to our shop, and walked inside. I noticed Jasper had come out of the RV with us, but had gone upstairs to take our stuff.

While we had been away, Alice's parents had been looking after the shop. They had already left for the day, seeing as it was 9:00 p.m. on a Friday night. We walked around and saw a note on the counter, from her parents. It told us how much money we had been making each day, and if it was busy or not.

Every day we had made quite a lot of money, but we also saw that we were beginning to run out of supplies to make some bread. We decided that tonight we would get some stuff, then get to making some more bread and other pastries.

We told Jasper where we were going, and took Alice's car to the local supermarket. We got two large trollies, and got literally tonnes of flour, yeast, fruit and everything and anything else we needed. By the time we got to the checkouts, both trollies were full to the brim and were beginning to get hard to push.

It cost us quite a lot, but we had made loads in the few days we hadn't been there, so we didn't mind too much. We loaded everything into the car, and drove back home. I could tell Alice was eager to ask me something, but was trying to refrain from doing so.

'What is it Alice?' I asked, just wanting her to get it out.

'What?' She asked, putting on her best look of innocence. It didn't work on me, though.

'Stop the feigning of innocence.' I said, smiling at her face.

'Whatever. What I wanted to say was what's happening with you and Edward? Even though you were never _together_ together, it looked like you were pretty close to being so. So, why don't you call him, try and sort things out?' She said, pretty much all in one breathe. After she finished she looked extremely nervous.

'Because, what you mentioned, the fact we were never _together_ together, as you put it. Also, when I went back and saw him, he was pretty pissed with me. I think too much was said and done to be able to go back.' I admitted.

'Awww, Bella, don't be upset. Look, if you and he have really feelings for each other, nothing is ever too far to be able to go back.' Alice replied, wiping away my tears.

'He may have once had feelings for me, but they are probably gone now.' I said, sobbing as I did. We were parked in front of the bakery now, but neither of us made any move to get out.

'Find out then.' She said simply.

'How? I wrote him a note telling him that I wouldn't contact him again!' I said, then immediately put my hand over my mouth realising I had said too much. I hadn't told anyone about the note, because I knew they would be annoyed. And, judging by the expression on Alice's face, I was right about that. She looked angry, which is never good. I braced myself for what was about to happen.

'YOU. DID. WHAT?' She screeched at me, actually making me cover my ears.

'Well, when I went back to get my purse, Edward was there, and I felt bad. So, I grabbed a book I had planned on giving him anyway because I thought he would like it, and stuck a note inside. Then I gave him the book, but I didn't tell him about the note.' I said, preparing to cover my ears again for what was about to happen.

'What did the note say?' Alice calmly asked, and I was surprised.

'Ummm…just that I wouldn't contact him…and stuff…' I said, being brief knowing that she would get annoyed if she knew what I fully put.

'ISABELLA SWAN! WHAT. DID. THE. NOTE. SAY?' She screeched again, and I decided just to be honest. I was already deaf; no more damage can be done.

'I apologized for being a bitch to begin with, and said how he had done nothing wrong. Then I told him what I first thought of him, and how I was wrong about judging him. Then I said that I wouldn't contact him and if he liked I would cut ties with Emmett and Rosalie to stay out of his life.' She was going to be angry at me for this.

'WHY?' Was all she screeched, and I wasn't too sure how to answer her.

'Because…I-I felt…guilty…for being a bitch.' I said to her.

'Then, you run after him, hug him, kiss him, and tell him how sorry you are over and over again. You don't write a note promising to never contact him again! Seriously, Bella, I need to educate you on men.' Alice said, looking bewildered at me, I was probably returning that look. I was about to speak, but there was a knock on the car window.

'Ummm…sorry to intrude on your conversation, but the phone keeps ringing and you guys have been screaming at each other for a while. Actually, it was more Alice screaming at Bella, but you get what I mean.' Jasper said, kissing Alice to stop the glare he was receiving from her.

'Sorry, hun, we'll come in now. Do you mind helping with the bags?' Alice asked sweetly, so Jasper agreed. With Jasper's help, we managed to get everything loaded into the bakery fairly quickly. Me and Alice decided to bake some bread tonight, so we went into the kitchen. We had just started when the phone in the office began to ring, so I ran out to get it.

'Hello, Bella from Freshly Baked, how may I help you?' I answered, slightly out of breathe from running. Least I still managed to sound vaguely polite.

'Bella…ummm…hi?' I instantly recognised the voice – it was Edward. Why would he be calling? Why was he sounding nervous? Maybe he wanted me to cut ties with Rosalie and Emmett, like I said in the letter. Alice was right, I shouldn't have said that.

'Why are you calling?' I asked, trying to hide the emotion from my voice.

'I read your letter.' He said, sounding as though he was crying.

'Oh, I presume you're going to ask me to stop being friends with Rosalie and Emmett then?' I asked, getting angry at him. I'm not sure why, as I was the one to suggest this to him.

'No, God no, Bella! I just…I-I wanted to apologize. I shouldn't have got angry with you, you did nothing wrong. I was a jerk, I gave you nothing to think I would not be a _man-whore_ to use your phrase. I'm so, so sorry, I hope you can forgive me, and that you will speak to me again. I can't think of anything worse than never speaking or seeing you again.' He said, sounding devastated.

'We need to talk about this. In person.' I said, again trying to hide the emotion in my voice.

'Ok, come round to my house, I will text you the address.' Edward said, still sounding sad.

'Ok, bye.' I said, not wanting to speak anymore otherwise I would definitely break down. Edward didn't say bye or anything, he just hung up. I went through to the large kitchen to tell Alice what happened.

'That was Edward on the phone. He apologized, so I'm going round to his house to speak to him in person.' I said, as I felt the tears stream down my face. Alice just nodded, then ran over to me and hugged me. I gave her a weak smile, and made my way to my car.

I looked at my phone and put the address into my satnav. I slowly drove to Edward's house, trying to think of what would happen and what I would say. It didn't really work though, as I didn't have a clue what Edward's reactions would be.

In the end, I just tried to calm myself down and stop the tears. I needed to be strong, I couldn't show him how weak I was. How after only knowing him just over a week he meant this much to me. I had to be strong, I kept repeating in my head.

When I arrived at his house, I had one last look over my face, which was happily free of tears. My eyes weren't too noticeable that I had been crying, so I got out of the car, and knocked on his door.

'Hey, come in.' Edward said, gesturing inside his house. It was quite large, and very old fashioned. He had old wooden floors and a large staircase in the hallway. He led me into the living room, which had an old fashioned fire place, and sofa's that didn't match. From what I already knew about Edward, I could tell this was complete his choice and style.

'I want to start; by saying I was the biggest idiot ever. I don't know why I was, but all I can say is I wish I wasn't like that. When I read your note, I couldn't bear the thought of never seeing you again. Never seeing you beautiful large brown eyes, never seeing your unique shade of brown hair colour, never seeing your bright red blush when you're nervous or embarrassed.' Edward said, and everything I had said to myself about being strong failed. I felt tears quickly fall down my face, and I made no effort to wipe them away.

'Stop, please. You're not an idiot, or a jerk, or anything. You are Edward, the man who means so much to me, even though I have only known him a week. You are the man I love.' Oh dear lord, did I say that? Did I just tell him I loved him? Do I have no verbal filter? Oh my, he's going to hate me. He's going to think I'm some sort of freak who falls in love with everyone and everything. I braced myself for what he was about to say.

'I love you, too.'

* * *

><p><strong>AN: They love each other! Awwww! **

**I didn't really plan on them saying it, but it just seemed right!**

**There are some fanfictions I'm reading at the moment that I'm really enjoying, they are:**

**- Changing Hearts by Katy-Cullen23 (it's really good, it's about how Bella copes when her parents die, and how her therapist Dr. Edward Masen helps her)**

**- Unexpected Business by CaitlinMasen (Edward is a business man who rescues clumsy Bella)**

**Thanks and take care :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: I am so incredibly sorry for not updating in over 3 months. I hope people are still out there, reading this story.**

**Also, important A/N at the bottom, so please read!**

* * *

><p><strong>BPOV:<strong>

Without thinking, I launched myself at Edward, our lips meeting. Edward responded to the kiss, and soon enough we were on his sofa making out like teenagers.

"I love you so much Bella Swan…so, so, so, so, much." Edward said, and then resumed kissing me. I don't know if we kissed for hours, or minutes, but, unfortunately, we were interrupted by both our phones ringing, then Edward's home phone ringing.

"Hello?" I answered, because Edward wasn't going to.

"Thank god you're still alive. WHY DIDN'T YOU ANSWER MY CALLS? YOU COULD HAVE BEEN IN A CAR ACCIDENT, OR YOU AND EDWARD COULD HAVE KILLED EACH OTHER! DO YOU KNOW HOW WORRIED I'VE BEEN?" Alice screeched down the phone.

"I'm sorry, Alice, but, Edward and I were busy." I said, and Edward then started kissing me all over my face, everywhere but my lips.

"Doing what, exactly?" Alice asked, sounding worried.

"Kissing." I said briefly, hoping to end this conversation so that I could kiss Edward again.

"Oh, ok…I'll...uhh…be going then…See you tomorrow." Alice said, and then she quickly hung up.

"Who was that?" Edward asked.

"Alice, she thought we were dead." I said, and then I went to kiss Edward on the lips, but he stopped me.

"I…uh…wanted to, umm, ask you something? If that's alright?" Edward stuttered. He was so cute when he was nervous.

"You already did ask me something, but, you can ask something else." I said, kissing along his jaw. I gave him a quick peck on his lips, then I sat back so he could ask me whatever he was so nervous about. I didn't see why he was nervous, seeing as he had just confessed his love to me.

"I…Do you want to, uh, be my girlfriend?" Edward said nervously, and I couldn't help the chuckle that escaped my lips. He took the sign wrongly, though, and moved further away from me.

"If you don't want to, that's fine. Well, I mean, it's not fine, well, not for me, but, I'll accept your decision. I just thought, that, maybe, you would want to, because of what you said. You know, about loving me? But, if you don't, then-"

"Edward, I would love to be your girlfriend." I said, before launching myself at him again. We kissed very passionately for a few minutes, before stopping to catch our breath.

"Why did you laugh when I asked you to be my girlfriend?" Edward asked.

"Because, I had just told you I loved you, yet you thought I might not want to be your girlfriend. Of course I would, seeing as I kinda love you." I said.

"Only _kinda_ love me? I think we should change that to fully love, don't you?" Edward said, smirking as he crawled across the sofa, so that I was lying underneath him. Slowly, painfully slowly, he lowered his face to mine, and began kissing anywhere but my lips. Eventually, he got to my lips, and I threaded my hands into his hair, holding him to me. Then, I felt Edward's hands toying with the bottom of my top, before going underneath them. They made their way up, until they were cupping my breasts.

I couldn't help but moan into his mouth, and he started squeezing and playing with my breasts, more specifically, my nipples. I broke our kiss so I could take off my top and bra, only to find that Edward's mouth went straight to my now bare chest. I began undoing the buttons on his shirt, and finally revealed his toned chest. I stroked my hands up and down it, while Edward's mouth was still firmly attached to my chest.

When he took his mouth away, I quickly started unzipping his jeans, and pulled them down to reveal his very large erection. He did the same with my jeans, pulling them down to reveal my underwear. We began kissing again. The kiss soon became very heated, both of us grinding into each other. I felt myself getting wetter and wetter, as Edward's erection got harder and harder.

"Oh…Bella!" Edward gasped, as our mouths broke apart. Edward's hand travelled down my body, only stopping to play with my breasts. Then, he got down to my underwear, and started stroking me through it. I moaned at his actions, and moved my hips to get more friction.

I heard Edward moan, before he quickly pulled off my underwear, and thrust deeply into me. We both moaned at the same time, and Edward started kissing me again. His thrusts picked up in speed, as his tongue entered my mouth.

"Oh…_god_ Edward…that feels so good!" I moaned as he brought his fingers down to trace circles on my clit.

"Bella…I'm close…" Edward groaned. I brought his lips back to mine, before saying,

"I am too…I'm…ungh, Edward!" I moaned as my orgasm took over. I clamped down around him, which triggered his own orgasm. I felt hot spurts being released from him, and into me.

Edward collapsed on the sofa, and pulled me so I was lying on top of him, not the other way round.

"That was…wow…" I muttered breathlessly.

"I know right? I love you." Edward said ever so sweetly, kissing my nose, and then my lips. This kiss didn't deepen, because I think we were both too tired to do anything else.

"Shit! We didn't use a condom!" Edward said.

"Don't worry, I'm on the pill, and clean." I assured him, giving him another kiss. I could spend forever kissing him.

"I'm clean too." Edward said, hugging me tightly to him. After a while, we both yawned, so Edward invited me to spend the night. Of course I didn't refuse him, so he went to his bedroom while I went to the bathroom to clean up. When I walked back into his bedroom, I saw Edward lying on his bed, just in boxer shorts. If I wasn't so tired, there would definitely be a repeat of before.

"I thought you could wear my old t-shirt to sleep." Edward said, pointing to the t-shirt lying next to him. Also, there was a smirk on his face, so he probably caught me checking him out. Meh, I'm allowed to. He's my boyfriend.

"Thanks." I said as I pulled the t-shirt over my head, before joining Edward on his bed. I snuggled closer to him, and he wrapped his arm around my waist, pulling me closer.

"You're beautiful, did you know that?" Edward asked me. I looked up to him, and gave him a kiss.

"You're the beautiful one." I told him, and I giggled when he frowned.

"No, you are!" Edward said, and before I could protest he had stopped me with his lips on mine.

"You don't play fair!" I said, pouting.

"You look cute when you pout." Edward said, smiling brightly.

"You look cute when you frown." I replied.

"Hey! Men aren't cute, they're butch and handsome." Edward said, and now he was the one who was pouting.

"Fine. You look butch and handsome when you frown." I giggled, as Edward frowned.

"Would you honestly have never contacted me again, if I asked you to?" Edward asked quietly after a short silence.

"If you really wanted me to, then yeah, I suppose so." I told him, looking down.

"But you didn't want to?" Edward pushed. He also tilted my head up, forcing me to look at him.

"In hindsight, it was a stupid thing for me to say. Well, not really in hindsight. Alice shouting at me, however, definitely changed my mind." I told him, chuckling as I remembered Alice's outburst.

"Alice shouted at you?" He asked, puzzled.

"Yeah, she was pretty angry when I told her about the note. Well, she forced it out of me. I knew she would be angry if I told her about it, so I didn't for a while." I said, and Edward chuckled next to me. We both settled more into bed then, preparing to go to sleep, when Edward spoke to me.

"So, do you still only _kinda_ love me, then?" Edward asked, smirk back in place.

"I fully love you." I whispered, before quickly falling asleep in his arms.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Awwww! Cute pair! What did you think of the lemon?**

**Also, this is the important bit:**

**I have decided that my other story, Undercover Emotions, is a story I myself can't finish. However, I would like it if someone adopted the story, as I can't bear to just delete it, as it was my very first fanfiction.**

**Secondly, I will be deleting Eternal tonight, because I posted the first chapter, and got no response. If anyone would like me to continue it, message me or leave a review on it, and it won't be deleted. Otherwise, it will be gone by tomorrow (British time :P)**

**Please review this story though! I may post another chapter later today! :D**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Sorry about the long delay!**

****Also, check out dirtycheekymonkeys' Squeeze My Lemon! I submitted one, which has been posted as chapter 91! Check it out please :D****

* * *

><p><strong>Bella:<strong>

When I woke up, I turned and saw that I'd snuggled closer to Edward in the night. I tried to move away, but his arm, which I hadn't noticed until now, tightened around my waist. I sighed, and lay back down. Thankfully, it was a Sunday, so I didn't have to worry about working today.

I looked down at Edward's face. He looked really peaceful sleeping. I tried to move again, but Edward's arm prevented me from doing so. Then, his hand started moving up under the top of his that I was wearing. I looked back to his face, and although his eyes were still closed, the playful smirk on his lips told me he was awake.

Edward's hand moved higher, until the entire top had bunched up, leaving me practically naked. His hand moved until it was holding my breast, and he squeezed it gently. I squirmed at the action, and my leg brushed against Edward's erection. I looked to his face, and his eyes were still closed but he looked like he was trying to hold in a groan. I moved my own hands and pulled his boxers down, along with the covers, to reveal his erection.

Still, he hadn't 'woken up', so I began stroking it gently. As I did this, Edward's other hand, the one that wasn't playing with my nipple, began sliding down my naked body. His hand reached my clit, and a single finger began circling it.

I moaned at this, and the smile on his face grew. I picked up the pace of stroking his penis, and his hips moved a little bit. He started making the circles faster on my clit. I leant over, so my head was next to his ear, and moaned very loudly.

Slowly, he began opening his eyes, as if he was 'waking up'.

"Do you make a habit of molesting your boyfriends when they're asleep?" Edward teased, still working his magical fingers.

"Only the ones that touch me in their _sleep_." I said sarcastically.

"I'm sorry, but I can't control my unconscious body." Edward replied. Before I knew what was happening, Edward had flipped us over, and his penis was just a couple of centimetres away from my entrance. Quickly, he thrust into me.

Best. Morning. Ever.

After our sexual activities, we both had a shower. At the same time. Now, I've never been a fan of shower sex, because I can never orgasm, but Edward changed that.

Finally, we managed to make it into the kitchen, and we made some breakfast. Well, I say _we_, but really, I was the one making pancakes, while Edward sat, making innuendos, or touching and kissing various parts of my body.

Around midday, Edward's home phone started to ring as we were sat watching a movie, just lounging around.

"Hello?" Edward said into the phone. "Bella, it's Alice for you." He handed the phone over to me.

"You know, Alice, you could have just rung my cell." I told her.

"I tried, but you didn't answer. So, what happened with you and Edward, then? I want all the details." Alice squealed excitedly.

"When I got to his house, he told me he loved me!" I said, squealing with delight also. I'm spending too much time with Alice.

"Oh my god! Really? What did you say back?" Alice trilled happily.

"I told him I loved his too! Then we kissed a bit, then you rang, and then, guess what?" I said happily and excitedly.

"You had sex?" Alice guessed bluntly.

"No. Well, yeah, but firstly, he asked me to be his girlfriend! _Then_ we had sex." I told her.

"Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god! We _have_ to go out tonight to celebrate! Yay! I'll call Rosalie and Emmett! Meet you at 8:30 at Club Eclipse, yeah? Ok, bye!" Alice said in all one breathe before hanging up.

"So, uh, we're going out tonight." I told Edward nervously. I didn't want to remember what happened the last time I went out with Alice.

"Ok. How come you're nervous, sweetie?" Edward asked. I took a moment to swoon at the fact he called me sweetie, before focussing again.

"Well, the last time I went out and got drunk with Alice, I ended up in with several bruises from dancing on a table and falling off." I admitted, at which I blushed. Edward just laughed.

"I'll look after you. And, I'm a doctor, so I can make you better." Edward said, hugging me to him.

"We really are a perfect match." I told him.

"What do you mean?"

"I'm a complete klutz, always breaking bones, and you're a doctor, always fixing bones!" Edward laughed loudly at what I said, and I just smiled. "As much fun as this is, I'm gonna need to go home and get changed for tonight." I told Edward.

"I quite like seeing you in my t-shirt." Edward said, moving his face closer to mine.

"Don't look at me like that!" I warned.

"Like what?"

"Like you wanna see me naked, because then we'll just have sex, and Alice will be angry she doesn't have at least 6 hours to get me ready, and then we'd have to shower after sex, and then we'd just have sex in the shower, and then I'd be even later, and then-" I was cut off from my ramblings by Edward kissing me.

"Well, it's only 12:15 now, so if Alice will want you for 6 hours, I still get you for at least another hour or two. Imagine what we could do in an hour." Edward murmured while his fingers traced spirals on my stomach. I shivered from his touch.

"Well, I _guess_ you're right…" I mumbled, but that was all the confirmation Edward needed.

"Bella, you know I like having a good couple of hours to get you ready!" Alice whined when I walked into our apartment. I may have spent a little over 2 hours with Edward. But, you know, it was only 7 now.

"Blame Edward! I told him your love of having way too much time to get ready, but he tricked me into having sex with him all afternoon!" I protested.

"_All_ afternoon?" Alice asked, sounding a little sceptical.

"Well, we had sex a couple of times, but then we got tired. You know, from the sex. So we slept for a bit. And, I told Edward if we had sex, we'd then have a shower, which would lead to shower sex. So then he said; we'll have a bath instead. But then we had bath sex…" I told Alice, probably saying too much.

"I think that's enough sex talk. Luckily for you, I already have 3 outfits laid out for you." Alice said.

We walked into my room, and Alice decided the short, dark blue long sleeved dress with no back looked best on me.

Eventually, after spending what felt like an eternity with Alice putting tonnes of make up on my face, we were ready to go to Club Eclipse.

Once we got there, everyone was already inside and sitting at a six-seat booth. We greeted them all with a smile, and I sat next to Edward, and on my other side was Rosalie.

"I'm really sorry about ruining your trip." I told Rose and Emmett.

"That's fine, Bella. Anyway, Alice told me you and Edward made up, so that's all that matters." Rose said.

"Yeah, she said you made up all night!" Emmett boomed, the innuendo evident in his voice. I blushed at that, and tried to glare at Alice, but she just pouted at me.

"And on that note, I think we should have our first drink of the night." Edward announced. We all ordered our drinks, and I quickly downed half of mine. Edward looked amused at my reaction, before planting a kiss on my forehead.

"Awwww! Look at the lovebirds!" Alice said, and everyone awed at Edward and I, so I hid in his chest.

"Right, before everyone gets too drunk," Rose gave me a pointed look, so I just shrugged in response, "Emmett and I have an announcement to make." Rose said. Then, she held up her left hand, which was clad with a massive ring on her engagement finger.

"We're getting married!" Emmett shouted happily, before giving Rose a _very_ big kiss.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: What do you think about Rosalie and Emmett getting married? :D**

**Review please! :)**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Drunk Bella is to come in this chapter! :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Bella:<strong>

"Ohhhh! When?" Alice squealed.

"We haven't decided yet, we only got engaged yesterday!" Rose said. Her and Alice quickly engaged in wedding talk, of which Emmett and Jasper were partly involved.

"You not joining in on the wedding talk?" Edward asked me.

"No, not particularly. I mean, I think it's great that Rose and Emmett are getting married and stuff." I told him, before draining the rest of my drink. I didn't really want to have this conversation with Edward right now.

"Why not? Don't you like weddings?" Edward pressed, and I sighed heavily.

"Yeah, I like going to weddings." I told him.

"Are you…are you against weddings?" Edward asked, somewhat nervously. This is not the sort of conversation you have with a guy you have only been with for a day. Even if you love each other.

"Not against them, but, not particularly a fan or believer in them." I told him honestly, and he looked a bit sad.

"How come?" Edward asked.

"My parents had me when they were young, they were only 17. So, their parents forced them into marriage. Although they loved each other, the marriage made them resent each other, so they divorced and my mum moved across the country with me." I know it shouldn't make me change all my views on marriage, but I don't really have any faith in it.

"Oh…I never knew you felt that way." Edward muttered, still looking sad.

"Let me guess, you're totally in to marriage, you love, and think everyone should get married. Right?" I asked.

"Pretty much. My parents, they also had me young. Not as young as your parents, they were 20. But, they say marriage is the best thing that ever happened to them, and have now been married for over 25 years." Edward told me.

"I get that, but people are different." I said as a waiter came along so I ordered another drink.

"Will you ever get married?" Edward asked.

"Maybe. If the right person asks me." I took a long sip of my drink, while Edward seemed to get angry.

"The 'right person'? Have you met him yet?" Edward demanded.

"I don't know, maybe?" I didn't see why he was getting so angry.

"Maybe? Oh right, so it's only a _maybe_ you'll get married, only a _maybe_ that you would say yes. You shouldn't base your entire views on marriage on your parents!" Edward was getting really angry now.

"Hypocrite." I told him.

"What? Why am I a hypocrite?"

"Because you based all your views on marriage on your parents, just like you told me you shouldn't do. Just because your views are positive, doesn't mean they're right." I replied calmly. At this, Edward got up and stormed off towards the toilets. I don't get why this was angering Edward so much. I downed the rest of the drink, and was thankful when I began to feel slightly tipsy.

"Where did Edward go?" Jasper asked me as I ordered my third drink, along with a vodka shot.

"Somewhere over there. Toilets, I think." I said, waving my hand in the direction he left in.

"Why did he storm off?" Jasper asked. What's with all the questions?

"'Cause we were talkin' 'bout marriage." I promptly then took my shot, and drank some of my other drink to get rid of the vile taste. I really hate vodka.

"Please tell me you didn't tell him your views on marriage?" Alice asked, so I just nodded, smiling, in response. Alice filled everyone else in on my negative views on marriage, while Jasper told everyone about Edward's love of marriage.

"So, why did Eddie get soooo angy when I told him what I thought?" I giggled at the sound of my slurred voice. I didn't realise I was getting this drunk.

"Why do you think? Because you, his girlfriend, the woman he loves, basically told him she wouldn't ever get married, and only if she met the right man. Which she said she hadn't." Alice explained.

"Ooops!" I giggled again, since my voice was so high-pitched. Have I always been this high-pitched?

"No, you haven't, Bella. And this is serious." Ooopsie, maybe my thoughts weren't so secretive! Or maybe Alice can read my mind…

"What's serious?" A new voice asked. His voice is familiar. Oh!

"Hiiiiiiiiiyaaaaa, Eddie!" I squealed with delight when I saw him, but he didn't look so happy.

"How much have you had to drink?" Eddie asked, sounding angry again.

"No thaaaat mush. Jusssh a couple. Oh, an' yours! 'Cause it was getting' cold! Duh!" I explained.

"My drink was never hot to begin with." Eddie said. He is no fun.

"It's 'cause you," I jabbed his chest with my finger, "stole all its hotness!" I started laughing hysterically at my own joke. Emmett also laughed. "Woooo! Go Emmett! You have a good sense of humour, unlike these meanies. And the big bad meanie!" I shouted, and raised my hand to high five Emmett.

"Who's the big bad meanie?" Emmett asked. I leaned over, and whispered in his ear.

"It's Eddie, but shhhhhh, don't tell him, 'cause then, he'll get meaner." I told him seriously. Emmett laughed at me, and I returned to my normal seat, pretending nothing had happened. I reached forward for my drink, but the big bad meanie stole it from me.

"I think you've had enough." He said, and he was about to have some when I stopped him.

"I think _you've_ had enough!" I imitated him, and giggled at myself. Then I downed the rest of the drink so that he couldn't.

"Look, I think it's time I took you home." Edward said.

"What, but, it's only," I looked down at my wrist, but there was no watch, "It's only quarter past freckle! And I wanna dance!" I protested.

"Actually, it's quarter past 12." Edward said.

"That's what I said. Now, dance!" I demanded.

"Home." Edward replied.

"Nu uh. Not until you dance with me. Or maybe someone else wanna dance with me." I told him, pretending to look for other people to dance with. But, secretly, I only wanted to dance with Edward. He's hot.

"Fine, but only for a couple of songs." Edward said. I 'yay-ed' after what he said, and pulled him onto the dance floor. A fast paced song was on, so I put my arms around Edward and pulled him closer. He was too far away.

I started swaying with the music, and moved my body closer to Edward's. I'm pretty sure I'm a horny drunk. I moved my body against his, but he pushed me away a bit.

"You wanted to dance, not grind." Edward pointed out.

"Dance, smance. You wanna grind too! I can feel it!" I said, moving my hips for emphasis. Edward still didn't respond though. Big bad meanie.

"Come on, the two songs are over. Let's take you home." Edward said.

"Already?" I whined, to which Edward just nodded. He hailed and taxi, and we both got in. The drive was short, and soon we were in front of a bakery.

"Ooooh! Can we make some bread?" I asked excitedly.

"No. Maybe tomorrow." Edward said.

"Will you stay over tonight? I have a really big bed, so there's enough room." I asked.

"I don't think that's such a good idea." Edward replied.

"Come on. Live a little." I pleaded, and he eventually agreed, although he was quite reluctant. I pulled him into my bedroom, and quickly took off my dress. I wasn't wearing a bra underneath, because it was backless, so I was standing in just my panties and heels. Edward was looking anywhere but me, so I walked over to him. "You need to undress too." I said, and I started to unbutton his shirt. He still wasn't looking at me.

I undressed him all the way to his boxers, but he wouldn't let me take them off.

"Fine. But I'm sleeping naked." I told him. I leant over to take off my heels, but I wobbled a bit and almost fell over. A strong pair of arms saved me, though. Once I recovered, I took off my panties, and got into bed.

Edward joined me, but he still wouldn't look at me.

"Eddie, do you love me still?" I asked.

"Of course I do." He replied.

"Good, 'cause I love you." I said firmly, and then lay down and quickly fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: What do you think about Edward and Bella's disagreement about marriage? :O**

**Review please! :)**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait! :O**

**Hope you enjoy! :D Bit sad this chapter though... :'(**

* * *

><p><strong>Bella:<strong>

When I woke up the next morning, I was met with three things.

A pounding headache.

Two notes beside my bed.

And no recollection of the night before.

I opened the draw of my bedside table, and quickly took a tablet with my glass of water to calm my head. Then, I looked at the first note, from Alice.

_Hey Bella!  
>Don't worry about working today; you were hammered last night, as your headache can probably tell you.<br>Love, Alice xxx_

I smiled at the thought, but still decided to go to work, at least for a couple of hours, today. Then I looked at the second note.

_Bella,  
>I left before you woke up, because I thought it would be best. You drank a lot last night, so I'm not sure what your memories of last night are, but we need to talk. I'm working today, so how about I come round at 8? Text me if there's a problem with that.<br>Edward_

No kisses. No 'I love you's'. What in the hell did I do last night?

I saw my dress in a heap in the floor, along with my panties. I looked under the cover and found myself naked.

Quickly, I had a shower and got dressed, before going downstairs to talk to Alice. Luckily, there were not many customers around, as I needed to talk to her. Urgently.

"Hey hun, how are you feeling?" Alice asked. I took a big gulp of my coffee before replying.

"Like shit. What the hell did I do last night to earn this note from Edward?" I asked, thrusting the note forward for Alice to read.

"You don't remember anything?" Alice asked.

"I did something really bad, didn't I?" I asked, and Alice nodded. She then filled me in on Rose and Emmett getting engaged, me telling Edward I didn't want to ever get married, and then getting insanely drunk and calling Edward a 'big bad meanie'.

"Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, SHIT! And now he's left me that note, and he's probably going to break up with me. And I don't even know what happened when I came home, but I woke up naked, and…shit!" I may have overused the word shit, but things really were shit.

"When I came home with Jasper, you were lying in bed, and Edward didn't look too happy." Alice commented.

For the rest of the day, I tried to focus on the customers, but inside I was trying desperately to think of ways to make things between Edward and I better. I could tell him I was lying about my views on marriage, but I was a rubbish liar. Damn it.

We close up the shop at 6, and I was a bundle of nerves. As soon as I got upstairs, I changed into sweatpants, and began eating ice-cream. I eat when I'm nervous.

"It'll be fine, honey. I promise you." Alice said, while making some pasta for dinner.

"How did you know I was nervous?" I ask Alice.

"You hate vanilla ice-cream, and when you're nervous you'll eat anything." Alice explained. I didn't even realise I was eating vanilla ice-cream, so I quickly put it back in the freezer. Then, I went to my room and read a book, another thing I do when I'm nervous.

Alice called out for dinner, and I ate a bit, but it was now 7:30 and I felt like I was going to vomit if I ate anymore. I quickly went back to my room, and put on my calming music, Debussy.

"Bella! Edward's here!" Alice called out. "I'm going to Jasper's, to give you two some time together. Call me if you need anything!" I nod, and walk over and open the door. My heart beats wildly at the sight, while my brain wants me to look away to save some hurt when he breaks up with me. Edward seems to be having the same inner turmoil.

"Come in." I say, waving my hand in the general direction of the apartment. "Want a drink?" I ask as he sits down on the sofa.

"I'm good, thanks." Instantly, the atmosphere becomes awkward between us. I hover round by the kitchen, wanting an alcoholic drink, but knowing it will make my headache worse. Instead, I settle for water, and take another aspirin with it. "How's your head?" Edward asks, breaking the silence but not the awkwardness between us.

"It's bearable." I settle for saying. Slowly, I walk over to the living room area, and sit on the armchair as opposed to sitting next to Edward. He sighs and runs a hand through his beautiful, messy bronze hair. He gets up and, for a moment, I think he's going to leave, but instead he starts pacing around my living room.

"We clearly don't want the same things." Edward begins, saying what we both knew we had to talk about.

"You're wrong." I tell him. His head snaps up to look at me, eyes questioning.

"What? You've changed your views over night?" He asks incredulously.

"No. Just because I'm against marriage, it doesn't mean I'm afraid of commitment." I've been thinking about this all day.

"Then, if you're happy with commitment, why not marriage?" Edward asks, almost mocking my views, which just makes me angry.

"My parents were committed to each other! They were high school sweethearts! It was the marriage that drove them apart. They'd been together for years before!" I'm practically shouting at him.

"But we're not your parents! It's not like I've knocked you up or anything." Edward protests.

"And we're not your parents, either!" I retort.

"Maybe it was the marriage that pushed your parents apart; maybe it was having a child so young." Edward says.

"You're saying _I'm_ the reason they split up? If that's so, why didn't your parents split up? Oh, because everything about them, and you, is perfect. Well, let me tell you, Edward, not everything in life is perfect, and I sure as hell am not!" I shout at him.

"I never said it was you, I said it was the _pressure_! Not the baby, the pressure." Edward says, not shouting like I am.

"Us fighting about this is pointless. We're both too stubborn." I somehow manage to calm down.

"You're right." Edward agrees, before sitting down. I, too, sit down. I hadn't even realise I had stood up to begin with.

"If you're going to break up with me, just do it. There's no point in us fighting, we need to remain civil after our break-up, since we have to same group of friends. I mean, we've been going out for like, a day, it's not as if much will change." I look away when I say this, my brain wins out. My heart, however, still hurts, and makes me look at him one last time, to remember his perfect face.

"Is that what you want?" Edward asks me quietly.

"It's easier this way. You want marriage, I don't. After a few years, you'd get bored of me just being your girlfriend. You need someone who shares your views." I explain, and feel my eyes well up, but I don't let the tears fall just yet. When he goes, however, that will be a different story.

"I don't want to break up with you. I love you too much." Edward says.

"I know, I love you too." I tell him. He gets up and walks over to me, kneeling in front of me.

"Then why do we have to break up. If neither of us wants to and we both still love each other." Edward has tears streaming down his face, and that triggers my own tears. Hesitantly, Edward stands up, and leans over to me. He kisses me, with my brain screaming in protest about the hurt it will endure later. This kiss is quite wet, though, both of us with tears going down our faces. We break apart, both reluctant.

"I'm not leaving you." Edward says.

"But-" Edward stops me by placing his hand over my lips.

"I don't care about marriage enough to leave you over it. I love you more than anything in this world, only an idiot would break up with you." Edward tells me. More tears run down my face. "Don't cry, beautiful, I'm so sorry." Edward says.

"Happy tears." I murmur. Just then, the front door opens, and Alice comes in. She looks over to Edward and I, both of us with tears all over our faces, and my face in Edward's hands.

"Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, what did I tell you?" Alice demands.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: What did you think? And what will Alice have to say? :P**

**Review please! :)**


End file.
